Together we stand
by NanouDane76
Summary: Emily/Amanda meets unexpectedly someone who will be able to assist her in her revenge against the Graysons.
1. The First Encounter

There was a knock on the door. Nolan and Emily closed their PCs and looked at each other. Neither one of them was expecting anyone.

Emily stood and headed for the door. She pushed the curtain to the side and allowed it to reveal a woman behind the door. She was in her mid to late thirties, long brown hair, glasses and beautiful brown eyes. Seeing Emily on the other side of the door, she smiled revealing a beautiful and genuine smile.

Emily opened the door. "Can I help you"?

The woman continued smiling. "Actually, I think I'm the one who is going to be able to help you, Amanda".

Emily's eyes narrowed. "I'm sorry but you've got the wrong person. If you are looking for Amanda Clarke, she died two years ago".

"It's OK Emily. I'm truly here to help. Is Nolan here"?

Emily turned around and looked at Nolan. "Do you know her"?

Nolan stood and walked over. "Oh my God. Kate"?

"The time has come Nolan. She has a right to know".

Emily kept looking from Nolan to the so called Kate. "Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on here? Who are you"?

Nolan smiled awkwardly.

"My name is Kate Fontaine and I'm your sister Amanda".

Emily's head was spinning. What the hell was going on.. Her sister?

"Look we can have this reunion right here on your doorstep, but I think it's best that the Grayson's don't see me around you, at least for the time being".

Emily nodded and showed Kate in.

Kate sat down on the sofa. "Look, I realize that this is quite a blow to you. Initially, you thought you were an only child, then Charlotte came in to play and now me".

"Have we ever met"?

"Yes, when you were a baby, I sometimes came here to spend the summer with Dad, but when you got older, I stopped coming".

Emily looked Kate over. Yes, she could see part of their Dad in her: the strong and bold brown eyes, her chin and her smile.

"Our dad met my mother when they were young. I wasn't planned, and they didn't really love each other and went their separate ways after a few months. My mom told our dad she was pregnant when he was already with your mother. To not cause any issues, he did recognize me and his name is on my birth certificate but I don't carry his name. Your mother was very possessive and already quite unstable at the time, so he never told her I was his daughter, when I came, I was his niece. I was old enough to understand, niece or daughter, it didn't matter, I was spending time with him. I like you know what it's like to grow up without a father."

She let the information sink in, then continued.

"I followed everything that happened to dad and when he was arrested, I went to see him. I was in my teens and not an issue since I didn't have his last name, people never got curious. I was his niece after all. That's where I met Nolan, and dad was comfortable enough to trust Nolan with the truth. Then the whole scheme started to get in place. Amanda, you are not the only one dad has provided critical and valuable information too. I know what you know, but you don't know what I know".

Emily nodded.

"OK, we'll get into more detail later but the question I have is why show up now? Why are you here"?

Kate swallowed slightly. "I'm here for Pascal LeMarchal's funeral".

Emily's eyes opened up wide. "What? Why"?

"I have been Pascal's personal assistant for the past 15 years Amanda".

Emily raised her eyebrow. She then turned her attention to Nolan. "You knew all of this and didn't tell me"?!

Nolan didn't know what to say. He had never really kept anything from her, but this had been a request from David, just like everything else he had asked of him, Nolan had kept to and never deviated from.

"Ems, I couldn't tell you. You know how your father was, let alone Takeda. This is all part of a plan that goes way beyond what you think. Besides, what Kate started 15 years ago with Pascal; you could not have done it. You were in juvi and way too young. That is why your father invested Kate with that part of the mission".

Emily paced. "Fine but you could have at least told me I had a sister. When he died I had no family left. If I had known of Kate's existence I wouldn't have been on my own".

The door closed behind them and they turned to see who it was. Emily was relieved to see Aiden and not one of the Graysons who would have come to stir up unexpected trouble.

Aiden smiled. "Kate, how good to see you. I was wondering when you'd show for the funeral".

Emily started getting angry. "I can't believe it, you too were in on this the entire time"?

He walked over to Emily. "I met Kate a couple years ago, when I first was brought in by Takeda to help you. You were just getting out of juvi and Nolan was helping you get everything rolling. Kate was in Japan with Takeda, she was getting a refresh of her training. Our contact ever since has been quite limited. I swear if I could have told you, I would have but just like Nolan and Kate, we were bound to secrecy until now".

Kate looked at Emily. "I understand you are upset, I would be too, but we couldn't be in contact until now, it would have raised Pascal's curiosity and he would have eventually traced you back to the Graysons before you could get to where you needed to with them, with Daniel, with Charlotte. It hasn't been easy for me either. Oh how very often I wished I could come and get you and bring you back to France with me and show you, you were not alone. I knew with Aiden and Nolan you would be safe and Takeda assured me you were more than prepared to handle everything. If I could go back in time and change everything, even dad's arrest, trust me Amanda I would. You are my sister and I would love nothing more than to get to know you and be part of your family"!

Emily walked over to Kate and literally broke down in her arms. Nolan and Aiden were shocked. It was the first time that Emily let her guard down and allowed her true feelings to surface. Maybe there was still part of Amanda buried somewhere deep down inside. Kate simply held Emily and caressed her hair, just like any older sister would do, just as if she had done it all these years.

Nolan and Aiden smiled, at this reunion even if it was not so much a reunion but a first official meet and greet.

Once they parted and Emily had dried her tears she looked at her sister, suddenly seeing her in a different light. She was almost grateful that she was no longer alone in getting her revenge. "Where are you staying"?

"I'm staying at the South Fork Inn. The funeral is tomorrow and the wake is later on today".

Emily searched her mind. "So your mission was to get close to Pascal and all his activities and I'm sure that in 15 years you've got a lot of information. Do you have anything that can help the rest of the Graysons down"?

Kate nodded. "Initially the information I gathered over the years was my sole mission and way to get to the Graysons, but over the past 15 years, I've gotten an extra weapon against the Graysons. They won't see it coming and I'm more than probable that it will happen already tonight at the wake".

"Why do you say that"? asked Aiden as he took a beer from the fridge.

"Because Daniel is a very greedy man, he's already started the ball rolling in regards to the Lemarchal group behind Margaux's back. I have vital information he needs and I'm more than 100% sure he will ask me tonight".

"We can't go to the wake because it will only cause problems, would you mind wearing a wire so we can hear what's going on" asked Emily.

Kate smiled. "I would have preferred you being there.. You won't be able to see his face with a wire, but if you really think it will stir up trouble then go for the wire".

"Aiden is also at the South Fork Inn, he'll come to your room and hook you up".

Aiden and Kate smiled at each other. "Ok then. Aiden, I'll see you later. As for you two", she turned to Emily and Nolan, "I'll stop by after the wake, if I'm not followed".

Emily smiled. "Deal".

Kate turned and walked out very quickly and discreetly.

Emily turned to Nolan and Aiden. "I can't believe it, after all this time, I'm not alone anymore. You have no idea how much weight off my shoulder this is. I can let Kate handle things for a while. But still, both of you should have told me. I would have kept my ground".

Nolan nudged her. "BS. You would have taken the first flight to Paris to meet her and you would have done something stupid. It's better off this way. You are now reunited and stronger together to fight your battle against the remaining Graysons".

The rest of the afternoon, Kate had relaxed in her room, she was tired from the jetlag and the fact that she had not really slept since Pascal's death, was finally beginning to take her toll on her. At around 4PM, she jumped in the shower and started getting dressed. As she was finishing to put her hair up, there was a knock at the door.

"It's the concierge Miss Fontaine".

Kate smiled as she recognized Aiden's voice. She went and opened the door. Aiden was in uniform and holding a travel bag in his hand.

"Miss Fontaine, here is the luggage you had us hold for you. Where shall I put it"?

She showed Aiden in. "Top shelf of the closet if you don't mind, it's a bit heavy for me to place it there".

Aiden nodded as he walked in. "Naturally. Allow me to assist you".

Once he was inside she closed the door. Aiden already had the bag on the bed and was taking all the equipment out.

"How much time do we have"?

She checked her watch. "I need to be there in 45 minutes. We're good Aiden, relax".

"Ok. It's a two part device. One is placed on your torso for sound and the other somewhere on your clothes for the video".

"How big is the video chip"?

Aiden showed it to Kate, it was very small. Kate went to the bathroom and came back with a brooch.

"Let's put it instead of the stone of the brooch, they won't be able to tell the difference".

Aiden nodded. "Good idea". He took the brooch and removed delicately the stone and placed the chip instead. "Done. Now for the sound".

He looked at Kate and suddenly felt intimated. She was wearing a beautiful black bustier dress. He didn't know why his heart was starting to race, but it was. Could it be because it was Emily's sister?

He pointed to the back of Kate's dress. "May I"?

Kate said nothing, simply nodded and turned her back to him. His hand reached for the zipper and shook. No it was not Emily that was for sure. He never shook when it was her. The minute the zipper reached the bottom, the dress fell immediately to the floor. He took a deep breath. He circled around her and tried to focus on what he had to do. He quickly placed the microphone device. As he circled again to her back, she had bent down and picked up the dress so that all he had to do was zip her back up.

"Thanks Aiden".

"Sure. Let's see if it works". He turned on the PC and put on the headset. He could see himself on the screen as she was facing him. "Ok now say something".

"Something".

He turned to look at her. "Very funny".

"Sorry, old joke". She laughed and he loved the sound of it as it came to his ears through the headset. He missed that, laughter. He even began to wonder if he had ever heard Emily laugh. How could it be that two sisters who had been fighting the same battle miles apart had reacted differently to it. Kate had amazingly kept her natural personality, her joy, her laughter, whereas Emily had closed herself off to everything and everyone. Had Emily been too young to undertake such a responsibility?

He took a backpack from the bag and placed the pc and headset in it. He headed for the door. "Do you need a ride to the Graysons"?

Kate nodded. "No, I've got a car picking me up. Margaux arranged everything for me".

The phone rang and Kate went to pick it up. She hung up just instants later. "Showtime, the car is here".

"Good luck".

As she reached the door, she turned around. "Luck's got nothing to do with it. What I've been training for the past 15 years is finally going to pay off. Enjoy the show". She winked and let herself out.

Aiden called Emily. "We're all clear". "Thanks Aiden, see you later".

He stayed in the room and watched as Kate walked elegantly to the car. Just as she was about to enter it, she looked up, almost as if she had felt his stare on her. She gave him a huge smile, a tip of the head and sat in the back. The driver closed the door, returned to his seat and drove away.


	2. The shareholders

The car stopped in front of the Grayson's mansion. The mansion didn't impress Kate, Pascal had one the same size as this one in the south of France. Being Pascal's PA for 15 years got her used to the luxury. She had been to the biggest palaces, flew on private jets, went to lavish private parties.

Yet, even if she had been waiting for this moment for years, she was still anxious and nervous to be face to face with Victoria Grayson.

She took a deep breath as one of the ushers came to open the door. The usher gave her his hand in order to help her out of the car. People were arriving and she recognized a few from the LeMarchal Group.

Inside things we very well organized. It was almost like a tour of the White House. People were lined up and were able to go into the room where Pascal's coffin was placed. They were able to gather themselves in front of it for a while before taking their place among the assembly to present the family their condolences.

Daniel saw her from the corner of his eye. Just as Emily had drawn his attention years back, she had drawn his attention as well. He didn't know who she was, but one thing was certain, her entrance had everyone's heads turning.

Kate walked unsteadily towards the closed coffin. She would have given anything to see him one last time, but considering the nature of the accident, or the murder, it was natural that the coffin was closed. She stopped and stood in silence for a few minutes. She placed her hand on it and a few tears started to fall. She cried in silence.

"Damn, she's just as good as you". said Nolan understanding that she was crying.

Emily nodded in agreement, even though she felt that something was off. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but something was definitely off.

Kate dried her tears with her handkerchief and headed to the line assembled by the family. Margaux and Gideon were standing next to each other shaking people's hands. Next to Margaux was Daniel, followed by Victoria who was closing the lane.

Daniel watched as she arrived and saw for the first time in a long time Margaux attempt to smile. As she had done with everyone else, Margaux announced to Daniel who it was. Daniel in turn announced it to Victoria.

"That is Katherine Fontaine, she's been my father's personal assistant for 15 years and also a good friend".

Daniel's eyebrows lifted in interest. He leaned over to his mother. "Katherine Fontaine, Pascal's PA for 15 years.. I'm sure that there is a lot of interesting things there".

Victoria smiled and nodded before resuming a frozen composure.

When Kate reached them, Gideon kind of threw himself in her arms and started sobbing. It was evident that they were close.

Kate just held him. "Shhh. Shhh.. Ca va aller" (It will be all right). Kate looked over at Margaux who in turn joined in the hug.

Margaux looked at Kate. "je suis contente que tu sois là". (I'm happy you're here).

Kate nodded. "Ton père comptait beaucoup pour moi Margaux. Il va beaucoup me manquer ». (your father meant a lot to me. I'm going to miss him very much).

Gideon slowly got a hold of himself and took his place back once he had kissed Kate on the cheek.

Margaux held Kate's hand. "Kate, allow me to introduce to you Daniel Grayson and his mother Victoria. Daniel is my partner at Voulez here in New York and Victoria his mother was to marry Papa".

Kate shook their hands shakily especially when she reached out to take Victoria's hand.

"My condolences to you. It's a pleasure to finally meet both of you. Pascal spoke very fondly of you the past couple of weeks while he was here. It's a pity we had to meet under these circumstances. I'm sure you would have rather met the day of your wedding".

Victoria smiled slightly. "Thank you Katherine. And yes, indeed, it would have been a better circumstance to meet you the day Pascal and I were to marry in France. " She turned to Daniel. "Daniel, as Margaux and Gideon still have guests to greet, why don't you take Katherine to get a drink at the bar"?

Margaux looked at Daniel. "Would you be so kind to do that? Kate, I'll come join you the minute I'm done, I need to talk to you about something".

Kate nodded and so did Daniel. "Follow me Kate, I'll take you to the bar for refreshments".

Nolan looked at Emily. "I can't believe it, she's literally been there for 10 minutes and they are already moving in on her like a hawk on prey".

"And away from Margaux. Kate was right he is getting really greedy. I hope that Kate knows what she's doing".

"What can I get you Kate"?

"I'll have a martini on the rocks, please".

Daniel looked at the bartender. "I'll have the same".

"Interesting. I took you more for a whiskey man".

"Touché. But I need to watch it tonight. Whiskey has a tendency of getting me drunk way too quickly. Can't be drunk during a wake, it would be inappropriate".

Kate nodded in agreement and they toasted their glasses that the bartender had handed them. She had just finished her first sip when he started to bombard her with questions.

"Pascal's PA for 15 years? I'm sure you know and have learned a lot of things about both the man and Voulez? Am I right in saying that you were almost his wing man"?

"Well, you're right. You do learn a lot of things when you've been working for the same person for that long and especially in the function I was holding. Why are you so interested? You fishing for dirt on LeMarchal"?

Daniel smiled. "Dirt? I don't know. Did he have any"?

"Daniel, everybody has dirty laundry. It's question of how well you clean it or hide it. I'm sure that a powerful family like yours has their share and prefer it well hidden".

"Naturally. But it's not the dirt I'm after. He's dead, it's of no use or interest to me".

Kate leaned in. "So what is your interest"?

"I've looked at the different papers Margaux has already received from the company lawyer. It mentions the different shareholders of the company. I've started contacting them to see if they would be interested in selling their shares. But there are two anonymous shareholders that I can't figure out. I was hoping that you might know who they are".

"I can't believe it, the man is not even buried yet and you are already interested in buying out the shareholders? Does Margaux know about this"?

"Look, I'm only doing this in Margaux's best interest. Once she has all of the shares she can then redistribute and sell them again. She's going to be the new CEO of LeMarchal Media, it's only natural that the buy out is done".

"Margaux does not need to buy out the shares to become CEO, Daniel. I think that you are not doing this for her, but for your only profit. I get that you are her partner here at Voulez in New York but it doesn't make you co-CEO of LeMarchal Media".

Margaux walked over followed by Victoria. "Is everything alright here, the atmosphere seems a little tense"?

Kate put her glass down on the bar. "Actually Margaux, no. Things are not OK here. Your partner is questioning me about shareholders. He seems quite eager to buy the company shares back for your sake as he says".

Margaux looked at Daniel in disbelief. "Daniel, is this true"?

Kate interrupted them. "Daniel wants to know who two anonymous shareholders are. Well let me give you one of them, since you two seem so eager to buy everybody out. The person who holds 30% of the shares is in this room right now".

Margaux was too dumbstruck to speak, but not Daniel. He was picking up the ball on the rebound. Kate was thriving, he was literally eating out of her hand. He was doing everything she had planned he would.

"Who? Please tell me who. I will make them a deal they can't refuse".

"I'm more than certain that no matter what you offer, this person won't sell their shares".

"Why"?

Kate smiled as she was going in for the kill.

"Because **I** own those shares". When Daniel looked at her in disbelief, she continued. "That's right Daniel, I own 30% of the shares of LeMarchal Group and I have no intention of selling them".

Back at Emily's house, both her and Nolan looked at each other both with a smile on their face but also in disbelief. This was definitely going to stall Daniel in his project to be sole shareholder of the LeMarchal Group. Aiden who was in his hotel room and had been following everything from the beginning was both happy and in awe. She handled Daniel so well, better than Emily ever did, but then again, she had had 15 years of experience dealing with men like him.

Margaux looked at Kate. "Papa gave you shares"?

"Yes Margaux. Your father was a great employer and knew how to reward those who were loyal to him. He offered me 10 of his shares every 5 years I worked for him".

Margaux nodded in agreement. "He was right to do so. I'm glad you own those shares. Daniel, I'm completely confused about your motives and actions. We need to talk".

Daniel very quickly lead Margaux away from the bar leaving Kate and Victoria to hold their own. In silence Aiden feared for Kate. Handling Daniel was one thing but handling Victoria was a different ballpark all together.

"Please excuse my son, he gets in over his head at times".

"So I see and not at opportune moments as well or is it customary for your family do handle these kinds of transactions at wakes"?

"You are upset. I present you an apology on his behalf. I know you were very close to Pascal and I understand you find this inappropriate".

Victoria looked at Kate. "I was questioning myself as to your interesting name. Kate Fontaine. Where does it come from"?

"My father was American from what I know and my mother French. I carry my mother's name. I never knew my father. I hope that answers your question".

Victoria smiled. "Yes, it does. I'm sorry if it looks like I'm prying. I'm just curious, it's such a beautiful combination. Which of course doesn't surprise me, you are a truly beautiful woman. It suits you".

Kate smiled back. "Well thank you. As we are on a Q&A session here that's more on a personal level than professional like your son's, may I in turn ask you a question"?

Victoria smiled even more, her ego flattered. "Well of course, I can give you the name of anyone that has done the decorations or anything else by that matter".

Kate leaned in. "Actually, it has nothing to do with your home. I was wondering why Pascal never gave you any shares"?

Back at the house Nolan looked at Emily. Neither of them knew where Kate was going with this.

While Victoria was thinking Kate turned to the bar and took her glass. She whispered into the microphone for Nolan and Emily to hear. "If you like what I've done with Daniel, check out my big finale for the evening".

She took a sip, placed her glass again on the bar and turned to a confused Victoria.

"Well I don't know. I don't see why Pascal would have given me shares".

Kate leaned again in and placed her head next to Victoria's so she could whisper in her ear.

"Well, I would have thought he would have. I mean you **too **were sleeping with him, non"?

With that Kate walked away leaving a stunned Victoria. Victoria turned around to look at Kate. Kate feeling Victoria's stare on her, turned to face her. She gave Victoria a huge smile and a wink and watched as Victoria raced out of the room.

Emily stood from the sofa and closed the PC. "I knew it. I knew something was off when she was in front of that coffin".

"Wow, slow down. What are you talking about"? Asked Nolan.

"You heard her. She told Victoria she was sleeping with Pascal. It was affection and pain she felt in front of that coffin Nolan, not relief".

Nolan shrugged. "She told Victoria she slept with Pascal, you actually believe that it's true? Pascal is dead, she could say anything to get to Victoria and no one would be able to say she was lying. And if you ask me her little game there has sent Victoria in either the biggest depression ever or more pissed off than we have ever seen her. Look, I think you're wrong about Kate. But there is only one way to find out if it's true".

Emily walked to the kitchen. "Yeah, I know. Ask her."

On her way out, Kate couldn't find Margaux. She headed to see Gideon who was standing in front of his father's coffin. She placed her arm affectionately around him. She had much affection for Gideon and Margaux. She had seen both grow from their teens to who they were now and she knew that Pascal had always been proud of them.

"Dis à ta soeur de me téléphoner demain" (tell your sister to call me tomorrow), she told him, then planted a kiss on his cheek and headed out to the front of the house. A car was waiting for her and she headed back to the South Fork Inn. She was content with what had already been achieved in just one evening. Both Daniel and Victoria had been temporarily disarmed. Now it was a question of seeing what they had in store for her next, as she knew it was far from being over and how long it would take for them to bounce back from this bump in the road.


	3. Brunch

Kate was in a tank top and a pair of jeans when someone knocked on the door. She checked her watch. It was almost 1 in the morning.

She opened the door to find Aiden leaning in against the door frame. He looked at her with a grin.

«Well done. Absolutely, well done. It was a real pleasure seeing you at work».

Kate smiled and showed him in. «How did you know I was still up»?

He pointed to her dress lying down on the armchair. «The brooch».

«You've been watching me this whole time? Ever since I left the manor»?

«No. I just wanted to make sure you got back OK. Emily called and logged off the minute you went to see Gideon but I went the extra mile».

«Yes, but I got back a few hours ago and you only come now»?

«I was down at the bar. I came back and the PC was still on, I saw you were up, so I thought I'd congratulate you and recuperate the material».

She walked over to the dress and removed the brooch. «Might as well keep this, it could be useful for another time».

As she handed it to him, she looked at him. «You've changed since Japan».

His eyes left the brooch in his hand to meet hers. «What do you mean»?

She placed her hand on his face and her fingers traced the lines on his forehead and the side of his eyes. «You've been worried a lot for Amanda. You've suffered a great deal since. I'm sorry Aiden».

She removed her hand.

«You know we'll never end up together».

Kate sighed. «You've always known it wouldn't work Aiden. You both remind each other too much of the terrible things that have happened in your lives. It's too painful. And there's Jack».

«Yep, Jack. But you know it's cool. He's a good guy. I'm glad you're around Kate. I'll leave you now. You must be exhausted».

She headed for the closet. «Here let me get you the bag so you can pack up all the stuff ».

While she did that he placed the brooch in one of the wall fixtures, where he knew neither the maids or Kate would find it.

Kate came back giving him the bag and he headed to the door. «Goodnight Kate. See you around ».

« Goodnight Aiden ».

He closed the door behind him and headed for his room. When he walked in, he flipped the PC opened and sat down on the bed. Kate was sitting on the bed in her tank top and a pair of boxers reading a book. She closed the book after a few minutes, closed the light and lied down. Aiden spent the entire night watching her sleep.

At 9AM her phone rang. She jolted from her sleep and it took her a minute to realize what was happening or where she was. She stood and headed for the desk where she had set down her phone to charge the night before.

« Hello » ?

« Kate, it's Margaux. I hope I have not woken you, non »?

« Don't worry about it. I'm used to be woken up by LeMarchals while I'm sleeping. Your father had that nasty habit ».

Kate could feel Margaux ease up a bit on the other line. « I was wondering if you would stop by Voulez to have brunch with me. I wanted to catch up a bit and talk about Papa before the funeral tomorrow. I can have a car pick you up ».

Kate smiled. « Brunch sounds great and I'm impatient to see your headquarters and chat with you, we didn't have a chance to last night. Look, don't have a car sent over, I'll get a taxi or maybe even rent a car. Or maybe I'll walk over » she said as she opened the curtain and saw how gorgeous the weather outside was, « it's a beautiful day outside ».

« Ok then, I'll see you at eleven ».

With that they hung up. Kate walked over to the desk and opened one of the drawers and took out an envelope with Margaux's name written on it. She placed it in her bag and headed for the bathroom for a quick shower and to get ready.

Emily picked up her ringing cell phone. Aiden's voice came on the end.

« She didn't leave the room all night. She's got a brunch with Margaux at eleven at Voulez. What do you want me to do »?

Emily closed her safe. « Follow her and keep an eye on her for me will you? I don't trust Daniel or Victoria after what happened last night. I don't think they would interfere while she is on her way to Voulez but maybe when she leaves Margaux. Is a car picking her up »?

« No, she told Margaux she would walk over to Voulez ».

Emily smiled. « Clever, it's a lovely day and town is packed with people, she can hide in the mass more easily. Aiden, **do not** let her out of your sight ».

« Gotcha ». Aiden hung up and looked at the PC. « I wasn't planning on letting her out of my sight anyway ».

He watched as Kate left the room. She was wearing a beautiful summer dress and sandals. She looked classy and casual at the same time. He waited until he heard the elevator close before leaving his room and going down the stairwell. He reached the ground floor before she did and waited in a corner for her to exit the building. He counted to ten before following her. He had to be careful, this was just not anyone. She had been trained by the best like Amanda and he had been, she could pick up on his following her at any moment.

Emily was right, town was packed and it was indeed quite hard to keep track of Kate in all the crowds of people. When he least expected it, he lost sight of her and for good.

« Damn it »!

He took his cell phone. « Emily, I've lost her ».

Emily stopped dead in her tracks in the pharmacy. « What do you mean you lost her? Aiden, I told you not to let her out of your sight ».

« Yeah well, we're not talking about a Grayson or a Mister Nobody here, are we? We are talking about your sister, who may I remind you, has had the same training as us both ».

« What you think she picked up that you were following her »?

Aiden shrugged still searching the crowd for Kate. « I don't know, I mean town is mega crowded. You'd think that all of Long Island has decided to come down here just for the day »!

« Well then stay put near Voulez. Accidently bump in to her and go back to the hotel with her ».

« What if one of the Graysons is around, won't they find it suspicious that I'm hanging out with her »?

Emily started pacing the pharmacy aisle. « No you're right. She can't be seen with any of us yet. Just watch out for her OK? »

« You know she's a big girl, I don't see why she needs us to chaperone or watch over her ».

Emily sighed. « Because she is the only family I've got left and I don't want to lose her ».

« Say no more. Are we seeing each other tonight »?

« No. I've got something planned with Jack. Talk to you later ».

Aiden closed his phone and headed to Voulez Headquarters.

Kate was taking her time, admiring the view and taking in the sun, when someone linked their arm in hers. She didn't turn her head to see who it was, she recognized his aftershave.

« You know, I've hardly ever envied you, but damn I'm jealous you got to sleep with LeMarchal »!

« That's right Nolan! I completely forgot that he was totally your type of guy. Tall, good looking, powerful »!

« Don't you know it »!

« But wait a minute! I thought you hated the French »?

« Touché.. but for him I would have made an exception ».

« I'm sure you would have ».

« How was he in bed ?

« Nolan, I love you dearly, but I'm not going there with you ».

Nolan stopped dead in his tracks making Kate stop as well, as they were still walking arm in arm.

« So Emily was right, you did sleep with him! It wasn't just something you said to get to Victoria »!

« Nolan, I didn't say that I slept with him. And even if I did, I'm not having this conversation with you »!

Kate unhooked arms and started to walk away.

Nolan called out to her « I hate you!"

Without turning around she answered him. « I love you too Nolan »!

He shook his head, smiled and walked away.

When Kate arrived at Voulez the receptionist was busy filing her nails. Too busy to see that Kate had arrived; Kate coughed slightly and the young woman looked up.

« Oh my God, Miss Fontaine I'm so sorry, I didn't hear you come in ».

Kate wondered how she was known here but it all became clear as she turned around to face the wall behind her. There was a picture and the name of some of the most important people of the Voulez Group. There was the CFO, the marketing director, the editor in chief, Pascal of course and her. She found that odd yet flattering to be up on the 'wall of fame'.

« Please Miss Fontaine follow me, Miss LeMarchal is waiting for you ».

She followed the assistant down the hall and passed a few offices. One of them was Daniel Grayson's, as the name plate stated, but it was empty. She only hoped that he hadn't been convened to Margaux's brunch; there were personal things that she needed to discuss with her.

They stopped at Margaux's office and the assistant announced Kate and then walked away. Kate walked into the office and Margaux greeted her with a hug.

« Come on, we can talk while we eat ». Kate nodded and followed Margaux to the table and chairs on the other side of her office.

Nolan took an apple out of his fridge and bit into it. « She blew me off like a pro, Ems. I thought you were a pro at doing that, but she exceeded my expectations. In 15 years Katherine has mastered the art of eluding questions ».

« So she wouldn't answer you about her so called relationship with Pascal »?

« Ems, it's not that she wouldn't answer me. She did but without giving me a real answer. Does that make any sense »?

Emily nodded. « Not at all but I'm used to it with you. Basically, it just means that we still don't know how true her statement from last night is ».

« Would it really make a difference whether it was true or not »?

« Yes, it makes a big difference. She's not supposed to sleep with him ».

« I don't recall there being any guidelines on how to avenge a father's death. You know it doesn't exist yet but both of you could write a 'how to' book for dummies after this. Besides, you should talk, you... »

« Don't say it Nolan. My sleeping with Daniel was a totally different thing. It was my only way into that family. Kate had already her foot in the door ».

Nolan leaned over the counter and put his hand on Emily. « I think you are being a bit harsh about all of this. Look, do as you wish, but if you want the answers, **you** are going to have to ask her yourself ».

Emily nervously tapped her fingers on the counter and looked at the clock on the wall. 11:30, the must have been in the middle of brunch by now. Another hour and she'd be stepping out of Voulez.

Margaux looked at Kate as she took a sip of her iced tea. « I wanted to apologize for Daniel's meddling yesterday ».

« Oh, don't worry its fine. I can handle Daniel Grayson. I just was upset about his timing. Your father was in his coffin in the room next door, not even buried yet and all he seemed to care about was how to buy back all the company shares".

She paused for a moment.

"Margaux, do you really want to buy out all the shares? I mean a lot of the shareholders have been there for years, they are what allow the LeMarchal Group to continue being number 1 on the European market thanks to their investments and trust. Starting with a new group of shareholders is really risky. The share value will crumble just with your father's death, let alone if you are talking about a takeover ».

« I don't know. I've never given it any thought really. I've just been busy getting over Papa's death. I truly think that Daniel is doing this for my best interest ».

Kate smiled. « I hope you're right ».

« I want to thank you for having been there all those years, assisting and supporting Papa and also for being there for us. Papa told me that you were the one who convinced him to let me try Voulez here in New York ».

« It was nothing. Your father often needed an extra little push to convince him one of his decisions was the right one to take, but he usually took them in the end".

Kate put her fork down and leaned down to her bag. She came back up with an envelope in her hand. She handed it over to Margaux.

"What's this"?

Kate sighed and blinked back the tears that were slowly starting their way.

"It's a letter your father wrote for you".

Margaux took the letter in her hands. "When did he do this? I mean do you know"?

Kate nodded. "He gave me the letter a day before he left Paris to come here".

Margaux started to open the envelope.

"Do you know why"?

Kate said nothing.

"Kate, what are you not telling me"?

"Margaux, he gave this to me because he said that he feared for his life and he was afraid he wouldn't have the time to tell you certain things. Margaux, despite your disputes and difference in opinions, your father was proud of you, he always had been. The only reason he was planning on letting Gideon take the lead of the company, was because he thought you wouldn't be interested, not that you didn't have the capacity to".

Margaux looked at Kate with tears rolling down her eyes.

"Kate, do you think it was an accident"?

"Your father has been around planes and helicopters for the majority of his life, he wouldn't have been so careless. No, I don't think it was an accident, I think he was murdered"!

Margaux looked at Kate with eyes wide open. "I think so too. But I don't know what to do"?

"Right now, you need to focus on the funeral that's taking place tomorrow. Then, you need to get in touch with the detective and tell him your concerns, then let them do the investigation. If it's Conrad Grayson, well then he's already behind bars".

Kate stood. "Look, take the time to read the letter on your own, take the afternoon off, no one here would hold it against you considering the situation. You and Gideon should be together".

Margaux stood and followed Kate to her office door. "You're right; I think I'll take your advice. The Graysons are hosting a dinner tonight, why don't you come"?

It was too soon for another meet and greet with the Graysons especially with no other people around.

"I appreciate the invitation but I'm quite jetlagged from the trip. I hope you don't mind"?

"Non, bien sur". (No, of course not).

"OK, then I'll see you tomorrow".

Kate kissed Margaux on the cheek and headed out the door.

Aiden caught sight of her the minute she stepped out on the street. She started to walk away.

Then Aiden saw him. He knew that from where Kate was, he was in her blind spot and there was no way she could have seen him coming. He quickly looked around and realized there was only one thing for him to do. He started walking and picked up the pace.

Kate was passing a store whose façade was a little bit in retreat compared to the sidewalk when she got yanked backwards and pushed in the corner of the store façade. Arms were put around her and lips met hers. It all happened so fast that initially she didn't know who it was and was ready to fight them off. The lips kissing her came off hers slightly.

"Just trust me on this". She recognized Aiden's voice just as his lips took hers again. She relaxed and gave herself to him.

Aiden had to admit that he was enjoying it and even though he had seen, from the corner of his eye, Daniel pass them, he kept kissing her a few extra minutes. It was weird in a way. He had not kissed anybody since Emily and it was very different. Surprisingly enough, it was different in a good way.

He pulled back just enough so that they could see each other. She was smiling so he too smiled back.

He turned his head to the street and saw a cab driving in their direction. He hailed it. The minute it stopped he grabbed Kate and jumped into the back.

"South Fork Inn, please". Aiden said as he leaned towards the driver.

He leaned back in the seat and closed his eyes for a brief moment, trying to keep in mind what had just happened.

"You want to tell me what that was about back there"?

He opened his eyes. "You were about to collide with Daniel. I thought you'd be happy for me to prevent that from happening".

Kate smiled. "Yes thanks. Do you think he saw us"?

"If he did, he only saw a couple in love, embraced and kissing".

"Ah. Is that what we looked like"?

Aiden had a smirk on his face. "Well, I suppose so. You weren't exactly fighting me off were you"?

"I was going to until I realized it was you and you told me to trust you".

Aiden wondered if she would have fought him off even if he hadn't told her there was a reason behind his action. He shook the idea from his head.

Aiden had the taxi stop a street short of the hotel so he could get out. He gave one last look at Kate and closed the door. The taxi continued its route and dropped Kate at the hotel entrance.

Kate looked at her watch as she took the elevator up to her floor. It was almost 2PM and she was exhausted. She looked forward to taking a nap as she entered her room. Once inside, she realized the nap would have to wait.

Emily was standing at the window in a button down shirt and jeans. She turned around when her sister walked in.

"Kate, we need to talk".

Kate put her bag on the bed and looked at Emily. "Talk about what"?

"About you and Pascal"!


	4. 15 years ago

Kate looked at Emily for a moment then looked down at her feet.

« There's nothing to talk about ».

"I think there is and I want to know why you won't talk about it. Were you in love with him"?

Hearing those words, Kate looked up immediately.

"Pascal hired me when I was 20 years old. I had initially applied for a secretary job, but the day I was supposed to start, HR told me I was called into the big boss' office. Pascal greeted me and asked me a few questions about my willing to travel, to work long hours, how I resisted in stressful environments, how many languages I spoke and some questions about who I was, my background. It was almost your typical job interview".

She sat down on the bed and looked at Emily.

"Next thing I know, he's hiring me as his personal assistant and we're touring Europe, promoting Voulez, meeting investors. We flew to every major city in Western Europe on his private jet. We stayed in some of the most exquisite palaces and attended lavish parties. In all, we were out for 6 months".

Kate closed her eyes for a moment and was instantly back in time. "Our last city was Rome. Pascal and I had gotten to know each other better, both on a professional and personal level. You don't spend almost 24 hours a day, 7 days a week for 6 months with someone and not get to know them. Pascal felt that we had accomplished great things and needed to slow down the pace a bit. He took me to the Teatro dell'Opera di Roma. I had never been to an opera before, I was mesmerized. Pascal didn't watch the opera at all, he watched me instead. He was looking at me, like someone who wants to see your reaction when you open up a present they have given you. I was grateful for the opportunity he had given me. Afterwards we went out to dinner at La Matricianella, a very romantic restaurant, with a 1950's Roman scenery".

"When we were in hotels, he always booked communicating rooms, it was easier that way for us to work together early in the morning or sometimes late at night, I was close by. That night he called me into his room to work on his budget. We worked on it until 2 AM. I was exhausted. Pascal on the other hand hardly ever slept. To this day I don't know how he did it but he had enough with 2-3 hours of sleep a night".

Kate looked at Emily. She was leaning against the wall and apparently listening very attentively.

"Finally, he realized I was no longer able to function properly and he called it a night. Like always, he followed me to the communicating doors. He leaned in like he always did to close my door but instead he took me in his arms and kissed me. I wasn't shocked. It had come so naturally. I answered his kiss. When we parted he wished me goodnight and closed the door".

Emily's eyes were wide open but she said nothing.

"The following morning, he didn't come down to breakfast and when he knocked on my door, he told me we had one more cocktail dinner party that night and we would be flying back to Paris the following morning. He didn't mention once throughout the day what had happened the night before. I figured he had realized he had acted on a whim and that it had been a mistake".

"The cocktail party was quite old fashioned. The women were on one side of the room talking about fashion, makeup and shopping while the men talked business, drank grappa and smoked cigars. Even though we were on opposite sides of the room, Pascal never really took his eye off me and when our eyes met he would smile".

"As I went to the coat clerk stand to recuperate our jackets, a man about Pascal's age came and started talking to me. He was literally flirting with me openly and being quite bold. Pascal came and waved the guy off. Not a word was said in the limousine on the way back to the hotel, he looked angry, his face was quite closed and cold. Back in my room, I felt bad, I didn't want him to be upset with me, I had done nothing wrong. I knocked on the communicating door and he opened it".

Again Kate closed her eyes.

FLASHBACK:

Kate knocked on the door. She was slightly nervous. Usually he was the one who knocked for her to open and not the other way around. The door didn't open. She knocked again. There was no way she was going to be able to sleep if she thought he was mad at her. Finally the door opened. Pascal stood in the middle of the door frame with his button down shirt opened. Kate tried not to look at his chest but it was difficult not to.

"What do you want"? Ouch.. that was harsh. Not the Pascal she was used to.

"I wanted to apologize if I've done something that has either offended you or gotten you upset. It was most certainly not my intention".

He looked at her, almost surprised she was still wearing her cocktail dress and her bolero on her shoulders like she had the entire evening. He turned around and walked away without a word. Her blood started to boil. She followed him into his room.

"Don't walk away from me"!

He turned around. "Do you know who you are talking to"?

She stood her ground. "Yes, I know who I'm talking to. I'm talking to my boss. The one I have been following around day in and day out for the past 6 months without asking anything in return except some respect. You can't kiss me last night, watch my every move tonight and then give me the silent treatment because some guy who I don't even know flirts with me! Being my boss doesn't give you every right"!

She stopped and caught her breath. "If you need me, you know where to find me"!

She turned and walked away. In one big stride he caught up with her and grabbed her arm. He made her pivot to face him and held both her arms.

"That's the problem. I'm fighting an invisible battle inside against the feelings I have for you. Feelings that a boss should not have for an employee".

Kate was shaking underneath his hold.

"Kate, don't you see that I need you? I want you"!

His mouth met hers with passion. It was more than the previous night's kiss. He wanted more, he was yearning for more. He let go his hold on her arms and still kissing her removed her bolero from her shoulders. It dropped to the floor and he put his arms around her. He realized she was wearing a backless dress and his desire for her grew even stronger. He started caressing her back and neck as she moaned slightly in their kiss. She in turn removed his shirt and started caressing his chest. He moved and pinned her against the wall. His hands found the clip of the dress behind her neck and opened it. The dress slid to the floor. He stopped kissing her and looked at her. Her eyes were sparkling and she was biting down her lower lip. He smiled at her and took her hand to lead her to his bed.

She followed willingly. She too wanted him. Their lovemaking that night had been passionate and something that Kate had never forgotten.

Kate opened her eyes and looked at Emily.

"I'll spare you the details but that night was the first time Pascal and I slept together".

"So it was for the mission? To get closer to him? I don't understand"?

"I tried to convince myself for a while that it was the reason behind it, but I couldn't lie to myself Emily. What don't you understand? There is nothing to get in all of this. You slept with Daniel didn't you"?

"That is completely different. It was my only way in to the Graysons. You deliberately slept with Pascal. You didn't have to".

"Emily, look me in the eye and tell me you didn't feel the slightest thing for Daniel. You can't make love to someone without feeling something. We are no call girls, or escort girls, we aren't robots".

Emily stood without saying a word. "How long did it go on"?

"Why do you want to know"?

Emily started yelling. "I need to know"!

Aiden was in his room watching and listening to the whole scene and was literally about to walk in and get Emily out of there, she was losing control.

Kate was shaking out of anger.

"I slept with Pascal every night for 15 years Emily! 15 years! And to answer your next question, yes! I was in love with Pascal. It was not just some random thing or an agreement between a boss and his PA. We were together; we were a couple behind closed doors. I loved him"!

Aiden passed his hand in his hair. Now this was something he had not been expecting and most probably not Emily either.

Emily shook her head. "I can't believe this"!

"Don't go and judge me. You've been doing this for what 4 maybe 5 years? I was in my role for 15 years. Pascal was the only man I ever knew. And if I looked beyond what we were supposed to know about his involvement in dad's framing and death, he was the most loving, caring, affectionate and generous man I've ever known".

"Oh, so it erases everything? It makes everything all right then doesn't it"?

"Emily, you were on that roof top when he got killed. Don't you see, just like dad and Aiden's dad, he was a victim in all of this. He too was fighting for his survival. Until last week, Conrad had no reason to see Pascal as a threat, but the minute he did, he eliminated him"!

Emily didn't say a thing.

"Emily, you don't decide who you fall in love with. You out of all people should understand that".

"What do you mean"?

"You are constantly trying to convince yourself that you love Aiden and that you don't have any feelings for Jack, but we both know that is not true. You're playing around with both of them. Face it Amanda, you love Jack and now that he knows everything, you don't need to protect him anymore and you can finally be open about how you feel and that scares the living shit out of you"!

There Kate hit Emily where it stung the most.

Emily started to walk away. "We are not discussing this, because there is nothing to discuss".

"Oh so we can talk about my personal life and my feelings but not yours"?

Emily got to the door. "Yes because you loved a murderer"! She slammed the door behind her.

Kate slid off the bed to the floor and buried her head in her arms and started to cry. "He wasn't a murderer".


	5. The Will

Aiden opened the door to his room, the minute Emily passed. "Emily! Emily"!

He walked hastily after her. "What is the matter with you"?

She paused in front of the elevator and pushed on the button to go down. "What do you mean what's the matter with me"? She looked at him. "Oh let me guess, you heard every single word of that conversation, didn't you"? She paused for a moment. "You want to know what pisses me off, is that while I was here working my ass off to get revenge for our father, she was almost living a fairy tale with Pascal LeMarchal. All that time she was sleeping with the enemy Aiden; living a perfect little life, while I did all the hard work"!

"Maybe, but you were extremely harsh on her. What difference does it make? She pulled through on her end of the mission, she got close to him, she's been watching his every move for the past 15 years. 15 years! While you have been on this for a couple of years only. So what if she fell in love with him. It could have happened to you Emily. You too could have fallen in love with Daniel. You know she's right when she says you can't always control who you fall in love with. Actually, I think you're jealous of the life she's led but trust me there is nothing to be jealous of, you don't know half of what she's lived all those years."

She didn't answer him.

"You know Emily the entire world does not revolve around you. Your father's death had ramifications on a lot of people and some of these people didn't ask to be in the middle of this but out of love for you they follow you and help you. You are so wound up that you didn't even hear a word she said when she said that Pascal was a victim in all of this, just like our fathers"!

The elevator opened and she stepped in it. Just before the doors closed, she looked at Aiden. "I don't owe you an explanation. And frankly if you're not happy about it, it's not my problem. You want out, fine by me"!

Aiden stood furiously looking at the closed elevator doors. He was really pissed off at Emily. There were a lot of things she didn't know about Kate and all the things she had sacrificed way back and over the past 15 years. But obviously Kate was not one to play martyr so she kept a lid on it.

He turned and headed back towards his room. He paused in front his room door and looked down the hall at Kate's door. As he walked towards it, he knew it was a mistake but it was stronger than him. He had always pledged allegiance to Emily, had always followed and agreed with what she did no matter what, but for the first time, he considered her to be totally wrong.

He didn't even knock; he slightly opened the door and saw her crying on the floor. He let himself in and closed the door silently. He proceeded to sit down next to her, also with his back to the bed. He put his arm around her and pulled her into him. The staid like that for what seemed like an eternity, not saying a word; Kate searching for comfort and Aiden more than happy to be the one giving it to her.

They were startled by a knock on the door. Kate pulled away and looked at Aiden and mouthed to him "bathroom".

"Just a minute".

They both stood and Kate dried her eyes as Aiden hid in the bathroom. When Kate opened the door, there was a man in a suit holding a letter.

"Can I help you"?

"Are you Katherine Anne Fontaine"?

"Yes".

"Then here you go". He handed her the letter.

"What is it"?

"Your presence is requested at the reading of Mr. Pascal LeMarchal's will tomorrow following the funeral. Good day".

As she closed the door, Aiden stepped out of the bathroom. "Pascal left you something in his will"?

Kate looked at the letter in her hand blankly. "If he did, he never told me. I didn't even know he had one drawn up recently. For all I know he had one drawn when Margaux and Gideon became adults in the eyes of the French law to redistribute his assets and properties. I know because he had me organize the meeting with his notary. But I don't recall there being a more recent meeting, unless he kept it from me".

Aiden shrugged. "I guess you'll find out tomorrow. If he did leave you something it would be another blow to the Graysons. I truly believe that yesterday in one single night, you've managed to piss off both Victoria and Daniel".

"Yeah and apparently that is not the only person I've managed to get mad".

Aiden looked at her sympathetically. "You mean Amanda"?

Kate looked at him. "How do you know that"?

Aiden swallowed a bit harshly, he didn't want to reveal just yet that he had placed the brooch and a microphone in her hotel room, as he felt it might still come in handy. "Well, let's just say you both didn't realize how loudly you were talking, or should I say yelling, at each other".

Kate sat on the edge of the bed. "So let me guess, you came here to also give me your opinion on how I've been leading the past 15 years of my life"?

He walked over to her and squatted so he was face to face with her. "I don't give a bloody damn about what you've done with Pascal LeMarchal for the past 15 years. You were in love with him, fine. You didn't love him but slept with him for the past 15 years to get to your means, fine too. I definitely won't judge you. I know what you sacrificed when you set out on this mission. I know how you feel right now, that it's too late for you to have a normal life, that Amanda is still young and has her whole life ahead of her but that your time has passed, well let me tell you that it's not true. There is so much left for you to do. Conrad Grayson and Pascal LeMarchal are history, we only have two more to take down and then you will finally be able to have the life you always wanted, it is not too late"!

Kate looked at him in amazement. Not only was he not going to scold her like Amanda did but he was giving her hope. Hope for a future she had already condemned.

"You remember what I sacrificed? We had this discussion years ago in Japan".

He took his hands and cupped her face in them. "Of course I remember. I remember every word you spoke during our time in Japan. I remember every moment we spent together. You may think that you were alone out there in Paris and that no one was thinking or worrying about you, but it's not true. You were in my thoughts every day".

He leaned in and kissed her. This time it was not to save her from Daniel, this time it was not an act. His kiss was passionate and he led her to her feet as he put his arms around her, closing the gap that was between them. She pulled away slightly.

"Aiden, we can't".

He pulled her back and kissed her even more passionately. He could feel her try to fight him off but he maintained his hold on her, but she was strong and pulled away again slightly.

"Aiden, this is not right, you're with Emily, I won't do that to her".

He pulled back a tad further and looked at Kate. "Emily? Emily doesn't love me or want me, she only wants Jack. She was only with me because she couldn't be with Jack, in order to protect him from all of this, now she doesn't need to hide her feelings for him anymore. And me? I've only been with Emily because the only woman I have ever wanted to be with was in Paris, in the arms of the enemy"!

Kate looked at him, eyes and mouth wide open. If that was not some declaration, then she didn't know what it was. He continued.

"Ever since that first day in Japan, way before I knew Emily, when you looked at me with those eyes and smiled at me, the minute our eyes met and locked, I knew, my life was to change forever. I have been waiting for this moment for five years! Ever since you've been here, I have started to feel complete again. I want to feel that every day. I fell in love with you five years ago on that beach in Japan. I can lie or pretend it's not the case, but I can't and won't do it. Not for Pascal LeMarchal, not for the Graysons and especially not for Emily"!

They looked at each other silently. Kate didn't know what to say. So much had happened since Japan, but she knew that she would have given everything she had to go back in time and relive those moments. She had loved Pascal because that was what happened after being with someone for such a long time, but she knew that she had silently thought of Aiden often and had felt guilty about it. Now there was no reason to be guilty anymore, Pascal was gone and their relationship had ended months before, yet she was at a loss for words. She looked at Aiden one last time and smiled. He leaned in and kissed her again.

"Aiden… I can't. Not now, not like this. Please understand". He touched her cheek and headed for the door. Before exiting the room, he turned around and looked at her.

"I understand and I'll wait as long as it takes for you to be ready".

Once he was gone, Kate sat back down on the bed and kept staring at the door. There was so much he didn't know. Even though the guilt was not there in regards to Pascal, she felt guilt for much more.

Emlily arrived at the Stowaway shortly after having left Kate and had managed to calm down. There was no way she was going to see Jack and make him pay for what her sister had done. On the contrary, she hoped that they would have a nice quiet evening. It was the first time that they were having dinner since he knew who she was. He was behind the bar cleaning glasses. He lifted his head up from his glasses the minute she walked through the door.

"Hey there stranger". He looked at her and could see she was not in her normal state. "Everything alright"?

She shrugged. "Just a bad day. I'll be fine".

He walked around the bar and met her at the counter near the stools. "Graysons"?

"No. Family stuff. Look I don't want to talk about it. I was actually hoping this evening to be wonderful and make me forget about the past hour".

He took her into his arms and his heart started to speed up. It felt wonderful holding her. He had longed for this moment ever since she had admitted to him who she really was. But then there had been Aiden and Daniel and Margaux. She was clear of Daniel and he was no longer with Margaux. If only Aiden could be out of the picture, maybe then he would have his chance at finally being with Emily.

He took her hand and led her upstairs. "Come on, dinner is waiting for us upstairs and if it goes as planned, you'll be relaxed and cleared from all your worries by the end of the night".

She smiled relieved, it was all she wanted. "Then I'm all yours Jack".

He smiled back thinking to himself.. 'If only that could be true'.

When dinner was finished they sat in the sofa next to each other drinking a glass of wine. She felt happy and relieved around Jack. She felt at her place there besides him. She didn't want to go home. Feeling so right, she leaned in and started kissing Jack. He pulled back.

"Woh.. wait a minute. It's not that I don't want this, I do more than anything but aren't you with Aiden? And don't tell me it's complicated OK"?

She looked at him and placed her hand behind his neck, caressing it. "Aiden and I are not together anymore. Jack, all these years, you have been the only person I've wanted to be with. And now with everything that's happened, I feel like we can finally be together. That is if you'll have me".

"Have you? Oh God Emily, there is nothing I want more".

He took her in his arms and kissed her. There and then, she felt all the love he had for her, all the love he had kept inside all those years. There in his arms, she felt at home.

Kate opened her eyes, the sun was shining. She looked at the alarm clock on the side table and saw it was 9. She felt her heart tug as she thought of Aiden and what could have happened. She got out of bed and headed for the shower. She had a little more than an hour to get ready before Pascal's funeral, which she knew would be more than emotional for everyone.

"Good morning beautiful".

Emily opened her eyes and found Jack lying down next to her watching her.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well"?

He laughed. "Two hours is not as much as I'm used to but it was worth it". He leaned in to kiss her. "What do you want to do today"?

She checked her watch. "There's something I've got to do this morning but how about we spend the afternoon together with Carl, we could take him to the park".

He smiled. "Sounds like a great plan to me. Too bad you need to leave this morning. A Grayson thing again"?

"No a LeMarchal thing. It's his funeral today".

He frowned. "I thought you couldn't be in contact due to you being there when he got killed".

"I won't actually be there if you get my drift, but I need to see if anything happens".

She kissed him and then stood from the bed.

"There's something you're not telling me. First you talk about family business, then Pascal LeMarchal. Emily, if we are going to be together you have to stop having secrets for me. You don't need to protect me anymore. I'm in this more than you seem to get".

She sighed but knew he was right. She had to be honest with him from now on if she wanted their relationship to work.

"My sister was involved with Pascal LeMarchal for the past 15 years".

"Sister? What sister? How do you mean involved? Emily, you've completely lost me now. What have you not told me in the past week"?

She started getting dressed. "A few days ago, a woman showed up on my doorstep telling me she was my half-sister. My father and her mother were together for some time before he was with my mother".

"And you believed her"?

"Yes. Nolan met her years back visiting our father in jail. She trained with Takeda and knows Aiden as well. My father invested her with a mission to follow Pascal LeMarchal's every move and she got herself hired as his personal assistant, that she's been for the past 15 years".

"Damn, that is some mission he invested her with. Must have been hell for her. I mean 15 years"?

"Yeah well, it must not have been that bad considering they were intimate for 15 years".

Jack frowned again. "Intimate"?

"Yep. You know together, a couple, sleeping together, sharing the same bed".

"Well that's one way of getting close to someone, to know all the dirt and being confided to".

"I think she loved him for real Jack. If she did, how do I know she has been neutral all these years and having our father's revenge as her sole initiative"?

He shrugged. "Well you were supposed to marry Daniel. Had things been different who knows how long you would have been with him and intimate.. heck you probably could have fallen in love with him. Back then, technically, Daniel had nothing to do with what happened to your father".

Emily started getting angry. "Why does everyone bring up Daniel when I mention what Kate has done"?

Jack walked over to her and took her in his arms. "I'm not finding any excuses for her, but it could have been you in that situation and I think it's difficult to judge when you've never been in her shoes".

He kissed her again. She grabbed her coat and bag. "I'll be back in time for lunch. Once the funeral is done, I'm going to the will reading. The lawyer in charge is a friend of mine and I'll be able to listen in. Then we can all three go to the park for a stroll".

Kate stood behind Margaux's chair, with her hand on her shoulder. Kate was wearing a black dress and a pair of dark sunglasses. Her long brown hair was up and she had only a little bit of makeup on. They were outside, in a nice part of the cemetery that Margaux had chosen (she had opted not to have him buried in France, in order to have him nearby), grouped around Pascal's coffin. On either side of Margaux were Gideon and Daniel both holding one of her hands. Seeing Daniel hold Margaux's hand made her blood boil but this was neither the time nor the place to make a scene.

The priest's words remained unheard to her as she just stared blindly at the coffin. It was odd, how it looked so much smaller than what she recalled Pascal to be. Once the sermon and eulogy finished they proceeded to lower the coffin. Margaux broke into tears and Kate pressed her hand harder on Margaux's shoulder as she cried silently in turn.

The family then stood and headed for the coffin to throw white roses on it. She watched as Daniel led Margaux and they threw together their roses. Kate knew that Pascal would have never approved this relationship. Kate eventually made her way and threw her rose in turn. A few tears ran down her cheek and she quickly brushed them away. A page was being turned, a chapter of her life closed.

She followed the crowd and headed to the car that had driven her so she could join the rest of the group to the lawyer's office. There was to be no after funeral get together as most people had already paid the family their condolences at the wake.

Emily watched from a far and noted how Kate had been distant from all that was happening. She heard movement behind her and quickly turned around.

Standing behind her was Aiden. "I see you had the same idea. But I'm wondering why you are here. Are you keeping an eye on the Graysons or spying on your sister"?

"Both. What about you"?

"Both. I don't trust Daniel or Victoria. I called you last night but you didn't answer".

She looked him straight in the eye. "I told you I was having dinner with Jack".

"Long dinner, it was almost past midnight. Unless it was more than just dinner"?

"I don't need to justify what I do Aiden".

"No you don't but I wouldn't mind the truth. I know you love Jack, you always have and you always will. I just need to know where that puts me in all of this".

She sighed. "Ok. If you really need to know, I stayed with Jack last night. You and I, will never work and you know that. I'm sorry if I lead you on for all these years".

"You're right. It was nice while it lasted but now we are both freed from our so called obligations".

"Wow, I didn't expect you to take it that well. What are you hiding or not telling me"?

"Nothing, nothing at all".

She stepped away. "Look, there's somewhere I need to be. I'll catch you later ok"?

She headed for her car and started her route towards the lawyer's office. She had to get there before everyone so that she could follow everything that was going to be in Pascal's will.

She arrived only a few minutes before them and Tom hid her in a closet in the room that was only for the cleaning lady. No one would know she was there.

Once everyone had arrived Tom took the lead.

"Let it be stated that the following people are at the will reading of Mr. Pascal LeMarchal. Margaux and Gideon LeMarchal. Daniel and Victoria Grayson. And last but not least Katherine Fontaine".

Upon hearing her sister's name, Emily gasped silently. She didn't know that Kate had been invited to the will reading and Aiden hadn't mentioned it. Maybe he didn't know.

"This will was recorded by the notary in Paris 2 months ago. The people that are present here today are here upon request of Mr. LeMarchal's last wishes. Shall we proceed with the reading? It will be quite short".

Margaux nodded and smiled at Kate. Kate smiled back uncomfortably. She was slightly scared as to what was in the will in her regards.

"To my daughter Margaux LeMarchal, I leave the sole ownership and management of the LeMarchal Group from an global stand point. I trust that she will continue to make the company grow and be successful".

Margaux smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Merci Papa. Je t'aime"! (Thank you Daddy. I love you!).

"To my son Gideon LeMarchal, I leave the apartment in New York City, in Paris and in Nice along with all the cars from my private collection".

Gideon said nothing but only nodded in agreement.

"To my son Tristan LeMarchal, I leave the mansion in Switzerland, the day he will have reached the age of 21."

Tom looked up. "Let it be noted that Tristan LeMarchal is not physically present today but is represented by his sister Margaux".

He looked down at the will and resumed the reading.

"To the love of my life, the one who brought me stability and made me the happiest man on Earth these past years…"

Victoria smiled upon hearing these words and looked at Daniel. She was finally going to reel in the big stuff. There was no doubt in her mind that Pascal had not forgotten her.

"the one who brought the good in me, my rock, Kate Fontaine, I leave the house in Provence as well as the house in Tuscany".

Gasps were heard throughout the room and for a brief moment Kate wished she could be somewhere else. Margaux looked at Kate in disbelief. "You and papa? But how"?

Tom interfered. "If I may be so kind as to ask you to keep your questions and discussions for after the reading please".

As tears were silently rolling down Kate's cheeks, she kept her eyes on Margaux, although she could feel Victoria's burning stare on her back. In a way she was sad to not have been able to see the look on her face.

Emily listened from the closet and was not entirely surprised that Pascal had left something to Kate. I mean she had been invited to the reading so it was logical for her to get something.

"To our daughter, Juliette LeMarchal, I leave the entirety of my financial assets, that will be transferred to an account in her name that she will be able to take management of when she reaches the age of 21".

Before she could see anyone's stare on her, Kate closed her eyes for a brief moment. It was a lot to take in. She was getting the mansions and Juliette was becoming a millionaire. It was also taking time for everyone, even Emily to take in the information that had just been given. So, Pascal and Kate had a daughter together, even if it seemed somewhat logical, it still surprised her.

When Kate reopened her eyes she checked out the different faces and noticed a rainbow of emotions.

Tom opened a folder. "Before closing off this reading, I have a few letters to distribute that have been personally written by Mr. LeMarchal. You will attest that these are legally sealed and have not been opened. Mrs Grayson, there is one for you".

He leaned out and handed Victoria an envelope.

"Miss Fontaine, there is also one for you".

Kate took the envelope from his hand and placed it on her lap.

"That will be all for the reading. My associates will contact each and every one of you to sign any legal documents such as transfer of ownership, trust funds, etc. Thank you for your time. I will now leave you. Take all the time you need".

He left the room and expected world war three to break loose.


	6. I knew who you were

Victoria rose to her feet after having read her letter. "Well at least I get to keep the engagement ring".

She pointed a finger at Kate. "Maybe you managed to keep him satisfied in bed and give him a child but it's me he proposed to".

Emily winced. For the first time, she felt for her sister. She was doubtful that Kate would find something to say to that.

Kate rose to her feet as well. "I have two things to say to you Victoria. First of all, never oh never point a finger in my direction again. Secondly, I'll let you know that you are entirely wrong. Pascal proposed to me a few months ago and the only reason he came to find you was simply because I refused to marry him". She started to turn towards Margaux then turned back towards Victoria. "Oh and one more thing, that ring is the same one he proposed to me with, I guess you weren't worth him buying a new one".

Victoria started getting infuriated. "When I'm through with you Kate Fontaine, you won't know what hit you"!

Kate laughed. "Not only are you threatening me in front of witnesses but I'll tell you one thing: bring it on. Let's see what you have in store. But my advice to you is, don't get too close to the fire Victoria, or you just might get burned"!

Victoria stared at Kate. She finally noticed that Kate was a strong adversary and that she was afraid of nothing. It would take a lot more than words to scare her off. She walked out of the room. Daniel looked at Margaux.

"I better go with her. I'll call you later. I think you have some family business to discuss".

He ran after her and met her in the car.

"Have you lost your mind? We need Kate on our side. Remember she has shares and is the only person who knows who the other anonymous shareholder is. Don't mess this up for me mother".

"I'm sorry Daniel, it's just that she gets under my skin. I just can't see what Pascal saw in her".

Daniel smiled. "I do".

"Excuse me? What did you just say"?

"I said that I see what Pascal saw in her. I mean come on mother, I know you see her through the eyes of a woman but she's got that spark, she's got that irresistible charm and I know you are not going to like this but knowing the kind of man Pascal was, I'm sure she was great in bed".

"Well if you're so sure you know it must mean she doesn't leave you indifferent. Why don't you sleep with her then"?

Daniel looked out the window as they passed through the streets heading to the Grayson Manor. "Actually, it's not a bad idea. I could woo her and hopefully after a while, she'll open up to me. Look if Emily managed such a masquerade with me, I'm sure I could pull it off with Kate".

Victoria fiddled at her engagement ring. "You can't be serious Daniel".

"Why not? Then once I've gotten what I need from her, I'll slowly tear her apart for your sake".

Victoria smiled at last. "Yes.. I could see all that coming together just fine. I should listen to you more often. But you do have one problem though".

"What's that"?

"Margaux. You have started with her in hopes of getting the LeMarchal group in your very capable hands.. how will she feel if you leave her for Kate"?

"She doesn't have to know… There is still the apartment in the city. If I want the LeMarchal group it's got to start first with Kate, she holds the key mom.. Margaux, well she's just the icing on the cake".

The car stopped in front of the Manor door and the got out of the car and headed inside.

Back at the lawyer's office, Kate was preparing herself for the worse possible case scenario.

"I don't know what to say". Started off Margaux. "How long were you together"?

Kate took a deep breath. "Your father and I were together for almost 15 years Margaux. I had been working for him for 6 months when we started our relationship".

"How come we never knew? I mean why keep it a secret"?

Gideon chipped in. "I knew".

Kate looked at him in disbelief. "You knew"?

He shrugged. "Well I kind of guessed it. I never brought it up because it didn't bother me, but I had my doubts".

"When you parents divorced Margaux, you begged your father never to be with any other woman, to never remarry. You were young and seeing how badly you had reacted to their divorce he felt it was better to keep it that way. It was rather easy in the end. You, Gideon and Tristan were in boarding school in Switzerland, you rarely came home and even when you did, your father spent very little time with you, because he was travelling all around Europe every other month. Being his personal assistant it was normal for me to follow him around, without raising people's suspicions".

"It must have been horrible for you to never live your relationship out in to the open, in front of everyone".

"You know Margaux, it is not important how a man is or treats you in front of others that matter, it's how he is and treats you behind closed doors. Your father was a very affectionate, loving and caring man when it was just the two of us and that's all that mattered in the end".

"I understand. I can tell you loved him dearly just from listening you talk about the two of you. What about Juliette? How old is she? Where is she"?

Kate smiled. "Juliette just turned 4. She's adorable. She's with Marianne and Marcel in Provence for the moment. I haven't told her yet about your father's death and I'm not sure how I'm going to tell her, but a funeral was no place for her".

You could tell that Margaux was taking in all the information. "That's why he gave you the shares. It had nothing to do with you working for him".

"No, you're right. Your father gave me 10 shares on each of our 5 year anniversaries".

"You told Victoria he proposed to you and you refused. Is it true"?

"Yes, it's true. No matter how much I loved your father, I couldn't say yes". She desperately hoped that Margaux or Gideon wouldn't ask why, because she would be telling them a complete lie.. There was no way possible for her to tell them the real reason behind her refusal.

"Why"? Asked Gideon, who was asking his first question ever since the truth had come out.

"Your father was trying to acquire Balleton, a smaller media group in Europe. Balleton was a family man and he wanted the person to take over his company to be married, have children. Your father had children but he was no longer married. Heck people thought he was single. So he said that he was in the midst of proposing to his girlfriend. That's how he proposed to me. It was a business transaction, nothing more. Your father had never put his work before our or your best interest and when he did that, I couldn't go through with it. I wanted to marry your father but not in that way. Still after I said no, he still needed a bride, hence why he came here and combined his trip to see you at Voulez and rekindle with Victoria. That's also why he was so quick in asking her in marriage. It was not about love, it was all about business".

Margaux sighed. "I can see why you refused. But I remember Papa talking to you while he was here".

"That's right. Just because we were no longer together, didn't mean I was going to cut all communication with him. We were together for 15 years Margaux, we have a daughter together, it creates ties you just don't cut over stupid things like that".

"I think I speak for Gideon also when I say, that I will always consider you family and that we'd love to meet Juliette".

"Thank you Margaux. I'm sorry that we kept all this from you guys for so long. Maybe when things settle down a bit you can come to Provence or Tuscany to meet Juliette".

Kate looked down in her hand and realized she was still holding the envelope Pascal had left for her. "Look, I think we've all had our share of emotions this morning and I still have some reading to do. So I'll go back to my hotel and maybe we can have lunch one of these days or maybe dinner".

"Good idea. How long are you staying here for"?

Kate shrugged. "I haven't given it much thought. I took an open ticket so maybe I'll stay for a bit longer, before heading back to France. I'll give you a call in a day or two".

Kate exited the room and the building and entered the car with chauffeur that was waiting for her.

"Where to Mam? Back to the hotel"?

"No. Take me back to the cemetery please".

Once Gideon and Margaux had also left, Emily finally came out of the closet. She took out her cell phone and texted Nolan and Aiden. "911 emergency meeting at the house tomorrow morning at 9"!

She stopped by Tom's office to say a quick thank you and ran out to her car.

Kate sat down under a tree close to where Pascal had been buried. She took the envelope from her purse and opened it, revealing a written letter in Pascal's handwriting.

"Mon Amour, (my love)

If you are reading this letter, it means that I have passed on. I don't know in what condition but I'm no longer part of this world nor of your life. I wanted to thank you for these wonderful years, where you made me the happiest and most loved man on Earth. You brought out the good in me and I was able to redeem myself of all the bad things I had done in the past because you made me a better person. You gave me the amazing gift of bringing Juliette into this world and I hope I have been a better father to her than I have been for Margaux, Gideon and Tristan. I tried so hard not to make the same mistakes with her as I did with them.

I also wanted to apologize for how I proposed to you. You loved me and you deserved more respect from me than I gave you. I think I was using Balleton as an excuse to ask you to marry me when in the end it was the only thing I had ever wanted all those years. We can be so stupid sometimes and also worry too much about what others will think. In the end, I'm sure the kids would have taken this news of our being together really well.

Neither you nor Juliette will miss out on anything. You already know for Juliette through the will and there is an account number at the bottom of this letter that is in your name with more money than you will ever need. Take care of our daughter. I have and will always love you.

Pascal".

Beneath his signature was an account number and a contact name. Underneath was drawn an arrow pointing to the side of the letter. A lot of people used that to show that there was something written on the other side of the paper. She turned the paper around and saw more writing.

"P.S. I knew from day one that you were Daniel Clark's daughter. I had a background check done and saw his name on your birth certificate. I don't know if you ever knew your father and what happened to him. I hoped that you coming to work for me was a simple coincidence. Nevertheless, knowing who you really were didn't change my love for you. Your father and I were innocent and simply victims or puppets in this masquerade. You need to find and talk to Jane Masterson, she will hopefully be of great information on what has happened to your father and maybe me, if I, in turn have been somehow eliminated. I love you Katherine Clark"!

Kate quickly folded the letter with shaking hands. So all those years he had known who she was and yet had managed to truly love her and never doubt her love for him! She stood and walked over to Pascal's grave.

"Thank you. You will always hold a very special place in my hear".

She went to the car and looked at the driver. "The hotel please".

The car left the cemetery. Kate gave one last look through the back window.

When Emily came downstairs the following morning at 9, Nolan and Aiden were already there. Nolan was on his computer and Aiden was pacing the floor.

"Ok.. so we are all here. What is the emergency"?

Aiden looked at Nolan. "Wait, shouldn't we wait for Kate"?

Emily put her phone down on the kitchen counter. "The reason Kate is not here is because it's about Kate".

Aiden threw his hands up in the air. "Oh bloody hell, will you leave her alone with this Pascal shit"!

Emily didn't even bother answering him. "I was at Pascal's will reading yesterday".

Noland an Aiden exchanged looks. "What were you doing there? Are you insane"?

"I was well hidden, don't worry. I'm not an amateur remember? Anyway to quickly sum things up.. Margaux gets the LeMarchal Group. Gideon gets apartments and cars. Victoria gets to keep her engagement ring. Kate gets the houses in Tuscany and Provence".

Nolan smiled. "Wow, you think she'll let us go there on vacation"?

Emily looked at him. "Nolan would you stop fooling around and get serious"?

"I'm being serious Ems. Do you have any idea how much a property in those two locations costs"?

"Oh and Tristan the youngest of Pascal's sons also gets properties. Everyone was already quite surprised to hear of Pascal and Kate's relationship but they got more than what they bargained for".

"What do you mean"? asked Aiden as he looked out the window.

"Pascal and Kate had a daughter together"!

Aiden instantly turned away from the window to look at Emily.

"What? Is that even possible"? asked Nolan.

"Ah Nolan, why wouldn't it be possible.. What is the matter with you today"?

Nolan sighed. "I don't know, not enough sleep, not enough sex.. Take your pick. OK so they have a daughter, big deal".

"It is a big deal because all of Pascal's wealth has been put in a trust fund on an account for their daughter to get possession of when she turns 21. That little girl is worth millions"!

Nolan nodded. "And you are afraid that the Graysons are going to do something stupid"?

Emily nodded.

"How old is their daughter" asked Aiden still standing by the window.

Emily searched her memory. "I think she told Margaux and Gideon that Juliette had turned four just recently".

Aiden turned his attention back to the window.

"If you fear for Kate's daughter why is Kate not here" asked again Nolan.

"Because I'm sure she won't let us do anything to protect her or Juliette".

Aiden walked over to the door. "Aiden where are you going"?

"I need to do something. I'll be back later".

"But Aiden"… it was too late, he was gone.

Aiden walked hastily down the hotel hallway to Kate's room. He took the doorknob in his hand and tried to open it but it was closed. He knocked on the door.

"Kate? Kate are you there? Kate its Aiden. Come on open up. Kate"?

"Can I help you sir"?

Aiden turned around and found himself nose to nose with the concierge. "Yes, do you know if Miss Fontaine is in her room"?

"No, Sir".

"No, you can't tell me or no, she's not in her room"?

The concierge swallowed apparently slightly afraid of Aiden. "No, Sir, Miss Fontaine is not in her room. She checked out last night".

Aiden looked at the door. "She checked out? For where? Did she say"?

"No, Sir".

"Did she take a car with driver? Maybe he can tell me where she went"?

"I'm sorry Sir, Miss Fontaine took a traditional cab, he could be anywhere".

Aiden banged on the door. "Damn it"!

He headed to his room and turned on the PC. Indeed the room was empty. He grabbed his phone and quick dialed Nolan.

"Ross, I need you. Tell me you are at your place and no longer with Emily".

"I'm walking through the door as we speak. What's going on"?

"I'll meet you there. Get your computer started, I'll be there in 10".

Nolan was pacing the floor and biting his fingers when Aiden came walking in. It was not often that Aiden asked him something so he was quite nervous and worried.

"Kate checked out of the hotel last night. I need you to help me find her, now"!

Nolan sat down behind his computer and started typing away.

"Mmmm. Oh ho..".

"Nolan what is it"?

"Well from what I see here, it appears as though a plane ticket was scanned last night in Kate's name at JFK".

"Headed where"?

Nolan paused. "I don't know if you have a right to this information".

"Nolan don't mess with me or I will hurt you".

Nolan looked back at the computer and started typing again. "Right, so it looks like she's landed in Florence, Italy.. Wait a minute doesn't Pascal have a property in Tuscany"?

"Give me the address of her location".

"Huh.. What do you mean"?

"Come on Nolan you are going to make me believe you didn't put a tracing chip on her phone"?

Noland made himself really small on his chair. "You know me too well". He opened up another program and entered Kate's mobile phone number. Within seconds, the GPS tracing chip had done its work.

Aiden grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and wrote the address down. "Good, now get me on the next flight out to Florence"!

"There your flight leaves in 5 hours. Are you going to tell me what all this is about? Why are you running after Kate"?

"I don't have time to explain Nolan. There are a lot of things you don't know. I owe you one. Oh and if Emily asks, I went to the UK to visit some friends, got it"?

"Right, you're visiting friends in Liverpool, got it".

Aiden left and headed directly for JFK, he didn't need anything but his passport that he always carried on him. The rest was superficial and he could get on the spot.


	7. Juliette

In two different time zones, both Kate and Emily without knowing it were doing the same thing. Both were sitting in wooden chairs on the balcony of their homes looking out at the horizon. For Emily it was the ocean, for Kate it was the sunflower and lavender growing in her garden. For Emily it was a little after lunch time, for Kate it was early evening but the sun was still quite high and shining. Both were drinking a glass of fresh ice tea.

"You feel like some company"? Emily looked up and saw Jack standing with Carl in his arms.

"Hey you two! Of course I'd love a little company".

Emily took Carl in her arms and Jack sat down next to her and put his arm around her. The moment was perfect. It was quiet, you could hear the waves crashing on the sand and she was surrounded by people she loved.

She sighed. "I need to apologize to my sister. I was angry and jealous and it wasn't fair. I hope she'll forgive me".

Jack caressed her hair. "I'm sure she will, but I think you don't have to be envious of the life she had. Remember that no matter how great her life seemed to be, she probably sacrificed 15 years of her life, that's a long time to put your life on hold especially at the age she was. Now look, she's 35 and alone and has to start her life all over again. Heck I wouldn't want her life and I'd be damn scared to".

"You're right! I had the better half of the deal. I can't believe how egocentric I have been"!

Jack stood. "Come on, why don't we go for a stroll on the beach and put our feet in the water"?

Emily stood with Carl. "Good idea.. What do you say Carl, you want to build a sand castle"?

Carl smiled and they went down the patio stairs to reach the beach.

Aiden arrived in the village of Firenzuola. It was a beautiful village and he couldn't believe his eyes when he reached the address that Nolan had given him. He was exhausted but he didn't care. He had thought the entire flight about what he would say to Kate. Seeing that the front door was closed he walked around to the back of the property. It was huge. There were horses in the prairie and a lot of fields with sunflowers and lavender. He arrived at the side of the deck and saw her sitting in a wooden chair with a blanket around her looking at the sunset. The sun was reflecting in her face and hair and she looked more beautiful than ever, it reminded him of one of the nights they were sitting on the beach in Japan watching a similar sunset.

"What are you running away from Kate"?

Kate turned her head towards the voice she heard and there in front of her stood Aiden.

"Aiden? What are you doing here"? She stood and the blanket fell to the floor.

He walked up the stairs slowly. "You left without saying goodbye".

"I had to come for an emergency. I'm sorry".

He picked up the blanket from the floor and stood in front of her. "You mean for your daughter, Juliette".

She frowned and started shaking. "How do you know about Juliette"?

"Emily was there when the will was read". He paused a moment and swallowed. The moment of truth had arrived.

He looked Kate right in the eyes. "I need to know Kate. Is she mine"?

Kate's eyes widened. "Why would you ask that"? she said as she started to walk away from him toward the inside of the house.

He caught up with her and grabbed her hand. "I'm not an idiot Kate. I did the math. You told Margaux she just turned four. We were in Japan around that time, remember"?

"Remember? Aiden I have never forgotten what happened 5 years ago in Japan. How could I ever forget".

She looked away and he took her chin and made her look at him.

"I left Japan the day after our night together Aiden and when I got back to Paris, Pascal and I reunited like any couple does after being apart. When I found out I was pregnant, I was shocked. The thought did cross my mind and when Pascal was in Switzerland, I had an amniocentesis and decided to do a paternity test".

"Is Juliette my daughter Kate"?

Kate's eyes started to fill up with tears. "Aiden, I'm so sorry".

He let go of her hand and looked around him. There were plenty of pictures on the wall; most of them were of Juliette. She was an adorable little baby and then little girl. She was smiley and made your heart melt. He felt sad suddenly.

"So she's not mine".

Tears started to flow from her eyes. "No Aiden. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But Juliette is your daughter"!

Overwhelmed by what Kate had just said, he looked again at the pictures on the wall.

She continued. "I should have contacted you to tell you, but not only would it have been too risky but it would have complicated things. I hope that you can find it in you to forgive me".

He turned his attention to her. "I understand why you had to do it. You were only protecting Juliette and yourself. Knowing that you carried our child and brought such a beautiful little girl into the world is enough for me to not even need to forgive you, because, there is nothing to ask forgiveness for. I just wish I had been there".

Kate felt relieved. "I do too. I was blessed because I lived most of my pregnancy knowing she was yours and nothing made me happier"!

"I just regret not having seen you pregnant, feeling her move inside you or being there for her birth. They are such magical moments and I may never get that chance again".

"So what? Are you ruling out having any more children with me"?

He took her in his arms. "You're serious"?

"Aiden I would never joke around about these kinds of things. I fell in love with you after spending those two months in Japan. That's why I had Juliette. If she hadn't been yours, I would have and could have terminated the pregnancy without Pascal ever knowing I had been pregnant in the first place".

She paused for a moment and looked in his eyes that were sparkling.

"Aiden back in the hotel the other night, you were waiting for me to say something but I couldn't considering the moment we were in".

"I know. And I'm sorry; I shouldn't have put you in that situation. When you left Japan, I built a wall around the feelings I had for you and seeing you in Emily's home a week ago, that wall crumbled and I let my feelings resurface much quicker and stronger than I had expected them to".

She put her finger on his lips to stop him from talking.

"I love you Aiden. I know that while I was with Pascal, I also fell for the man he was and I felt so guilty, but being with a man for so long, it was only normal for it to happen. I like you, put my feelings aside when it came to you. I thought that you would have turned the page and moved on yourself. But that is the past Aiden and all I want to do is focus on the present and future. I want you! I want to be with you"!

It was all he needed to hear. He pulled her in closer and kissed her. He wanted nothing more. He wanted her by his side, in his life. He wanted to be a family with Juliette and have more children. After a few minutes he pulled away.

"Is she here"?

Kate smiled. "Yes, she's sleeping in her room upstairs".

He turned and looked towards the stairs.

"Can I see her"?

"Of course".

She took his hand and led him upstairs. Once at the top of the stairs, they turned left to a hallway with three doors. Kate stopped in front of the second door and opened it slowly. Aiden had a quick look around before going in. It was everything he imagined a little girl's room to be. There was a doll house, dolls, a table with a tea set. The colors ranged from white to pink to purple. In the corner of the room he noticed the bed.

He nervously looked at Kate who smiled and nodded for him to go in. His heart was pounding as he walked slowly and quietly towards the little bed. Once he reached it, he knelt down beside it and looked at his daughter. Tears filled his eyes. She was beautiful. She had long brown hair and seemed quite tall. Looking at her face, he could make out the harmonious mix of him and Kate. He put his hand on her hair and caressed it gently. He leaned in and planted a kiss on her forehead before heading back to the door.

He closed the door gently and wiped his eyes.

"Kate, she is beautiful".

"You can't see it because she's sleeping but she's got your eyes and your smile. There were so many times when she would look at me and I would find myself saying 'that is such an Aiden look'. She would laugh when I would tell her; she looked just like her father".

Aiden's eyes widened. "She knows about me"?

"Yes, she does. When I was pregnant and when I was alone with her as a baby, I spoke of you so often. When she got old enough to understand I told her that Pascal was not her father. That her father was on a secret mission to catch the bad guys and that someday, he would come and we would hopefully be a family. She only spoke of you when we were alone and never mentioned you in front of Pascal. She's a real smart little girl".

He took her hand. "Thank you for doing that".

"Aiden, it's not because I was living a life of lies that I wanted her to also. I want her to have as normal a life as any kid. She shouldn't have to pay for the sacrifices we've had to make all these years. I know my father would have wanted it that way".

He again took her in his arms. "I want us. I want this family, Kate. We are going to be alright. It's only a matter of time before all of this is behind us. I promise"!

She kissed him and all the while led him further down the hall. She opened the door, easily as she could, still kissing him and they entered her room. Yearning turned into passion and within minutes they had stripped off their clothes and spent the night rediscovering every inch of their bodies.


	8. Tuscany

Nolan walked inside the house and saw Emily, Jack and Carl having breakfast.

He smiled. "It's gonna take some time for me to get used to seeing you here all together. But it was about time".

Jack smiled in return. "Hey Nolan, you want to have breakfast with us"?

He walked over to the table and pulled out the chair. "I'd love to.. Hey Carl, how's it going little man"?

Carl cooed and babbled at Nolan.

They all laughed.

Emily looked at Nolan. "Hey Nolan, haven't seen Aiden in a while, you don't happen to know where he might be do you"?

Nolan who was biting down on a blueberry muffin almost choked.

"I believe he said he was going to Liverpool to visit some friends".

"Liverpool"?

Nolan pretended to search his brain.. "Yep. Liverpool". He quickly returned to eating his muffin.

Emily put her coffee cup down on the table. "Nolan what is it"?

"Nothing why"?

He kept his eyes down on the muffin.

"Nolan…. What are you not telling me? I know you, you're hiding something from me"!

He looked up. "Damn it, you know me too well and on top of that I can't lie.. Aiden should have known that by now as well".

"I'm listening Nolan".

"He's going to kill me when he comes back".

"Come back from where"?

"He went to Italy to see Kate".

"Kate left NY? When? Why did her go to see her? What is going on that I'm not aware of"?

"I'll answer in the same order as your questions. Yes. The night the will was read. I don't know. Your guess is as good as mine. How are those for answers"?

She frowned. "Highly insufficient. Why would Kate leave without letting us know"?

Nolan shrugged. "Well from what I heard, you kind of gave her a hard time. Maybe something important came up in Paris".

"I know I was terrible to her and I feel really bad. I was hoping to patch things up. The only thing is that she's not in Paris, she's in Italy".

"Why don't you call her? Talk to her, apologize. Try to find out what's going on".

Emily got up and headed for the phone. "You know Nolan, sometimes you have good ideas".

"Aw come on Ems, I always have great ideas. We just don't share the same opinion is all".

Emily dialed Kate's phone number hoping she would pick up.

Aiden heard the phone ring from afar and before he opened his eyes he heard the shower running. Kate must have woken before him. He kept his eyes closed and remembered their night together. He smiled. When he opened his eyes, he was startled. Had it been a little boy, he would have thought he was looking at himself when he was younger.

The little girl sitting in Kate's place was looking at him smiling. "Bonjour" (hello)".

Aiden sat up in bed. "Good morning".

Juliette looked at him confused. "Oh. You speak English"?

Aiden smiled. "Yes, I do".

"My name is Juliette. What's your name"?

"It's a pleasure to meet you Juliette. I'm Aiden".

Juliette's eyes widened. She leaned in and cupped his ear in her hands. "You're my real daddy but shh.. it's a secret".

She removed her hands and hugged him. There with his daughter hugging him, Aiden's heart just melted.

Kate came out of the bathroom dressed in a pair of jeans and a red sleeveless blouse. She smiled seeing the two of them. Juliette freed Aiden from her hug, jumped off the bed and ran into her mom's arms.

She whispered something in her ear. Kate smiled. "I know he's your daddy silly goose. But you know when he's with us, it doesn't have to be a secret. OK"?

"Really"?

"Yeah. Really"!

Juliette sprung from Kate's arms and jumped back on the bed to see Aiden.

"Daddy"?

Aiden looked at Kate and she could read all the emotions he was feeling. Hopefully it wasn't too much at once.. Knowing he had a daughter, their reuniting, Juliette being straightforward. She smiled at him.

"Yes sweetheart. What is it"?

"Did you catch the bad guys"?

"I caught almost all of them".

Juliette frowned. "Are you going to leave"?

Aiden took her in his arms and hugged her tight. "No, I'm staying right here with you. There is no place I'd rather be then here with you and your mom. I'm sorry I've been away for so long".

He looked at Kate. "I'm home now"!

Kate joined them on the bed and Aiden kissed her.

Kate's phone rang. She reached for it on the nightstand. It was Emily. She showed it to Aiden.

"Nolan must have spilled the beans".

Kate laughed. "Never trust Nolan with information you don't want people to know. He can't lie. You should know that".

"Hello"?

"Kate? It's Emily. I hope I'm not disturbing"?

"No. Not at all, it's good to hear your voice".

"I'm so sorry for the other day. I over reacted and I'm in no position to judge you. I wanted to apologize".

Kate smiled. "Look, no apology needed. Let's forget it ever happened. OK"?

"Can we start over"?

"No need to, the slate is clear on my end".

"Is Aiden with you"?

"Yes and you can Nolan that he's in trouble and that Aiden will kick his ass when he sees him".

"I'll tell him. Kate, what's going on? I really want you to confide in me. I'm your sister and I want nothing more to be a part of your life".

Kate turned and looked again at Aiden and Juliette talking in bed.

"I agree but not over the phone, it's too complicated. I have an idea. How about you pack everyone and come spend some time here in Tuscany. It will get us all away from Victoria and Daniel for a while. After all these years, I think we've earned a break Amanda".

Emily looked at Nolan, Jack and Carl. She wasn't entirely wrong. Getting away would do a hell lot of good and on top of that they would all be together as a family.

"I think it's a great idea. Email me the info and we'll book tickets ASAP. We'll see you soon".

Emily hung up.

"So"? asked Nolan.

"So.. we're all going to Tuscany for a little vacation"!

Jack looked at Emily. "You think it's a good idea"?

Emily nodded. "Yes, I think we've all deserved a break and getting away from here for a little while is a good idea. Will you be able to close the Stowaway for a while"?

"It's high season so I'll doubt I'll be able to close, but I have a someone I can trust with it".

"Nolan"?

"I'm all in. Adiamo"!

Jack kissed Emily. "I'll go home with Carl, pack up some things and get my backup up to speed. Let me know by when we need to be ready".

Emily nodded in agreement. Her phone beeped and she checked it. It was Kate's email with which airport they needed to fly to and the address they were at. Nolan leaned over.

"Did Kate say whether or not Aiden was with her"?

"Yes, she told me Aiden was there".

Nolan looked at her with questioning eyes. "And…."?

"She said it was a long story and better not to discuss over the phone. Look Nolan, I'm patching things up with Kate, I don' want to start prying in her private life. I'm sure there is a valid reason for Aiden being there. I turned my back on her and maybe she needed help and Aiden was the only one she could trust. Look if she wants to tell us, she will. Now you should get those tickets booked and then pack up some things".

Daniel arrived at the South Fork Inn and headed to the front desk. He had to start making a move on Kate if he wanted to get going with the shares and also find out who was the other anonymous share holder. It was going to be a lot of work. He understood that Kate had been with Pascal for a long time and after what he had done at the wake, she would most probably be on her guard when it came to him, but he would find a way to woo her and try to get what he needed from her. He knew his mother wanted nothing more to get some sort of revenge on Kate but it was not the priority for the moment.

"Excuse me, can you tell me what room Katherine Fontaine is in"?

The man looked up at Daniel.

"Oh, Mr. Grayson, good to see you. Unfortunately Miss Fontaine left our hotel a couple of days ago".

"I see… Do you know where she might be"?

"I might".

Daniel took a few dollars from his pocket and handed them over discreetly to the clerk.

"Ah yes, I seem to recall now. Miss Fontaine took a plane for Italy".

Daniel nodded but wasn't amused by Kate's sudden departure. Who knew if she was going to come back, and if she did when that would be.

He thanked the clerk and turned away.

"She's quite popular is all I can say".

Daniel turned around. "Why do you say that"?

"Because another guy came looking for her the day after she checked out".

Daniel raised his eyebrows. "Do you know who it was"?

"No. But he was tall, had brown hair and a strong British accent".

Daniel's blood started to boil. Mathis! What the hell was Mathis doing searching for Kate?

"Did you tell him what you told me"?

"No. I did not. Should I have"?

"No. You did the right thing. Let me know if Miss Fontaine comes back or if that guy that was looking for her does also".

"Will do Mr. Grayson. Good day".

Daniel arrived at the house angry. First of all Kate had left New York and the country all together and secondly Aiden Mathis was after her for some unknown reason. Mathis had always been there to get in Daniel's way. The question was what he wanted from Kate.

He headed for the bar to serve himself a whiskey.

His mother walked in. "You seem like you are in a terrible mood".

"Our plan is experiencing a few hiccups".

"How so"?

"Kate left New York for Italy and apparently Mathis has been looking for her as well".

"I always knew that Aiden Mathis was dangerous and his looking for Kate will only bring in more problems. That puts Emily Thorne in the same bag. They must also be digging for information on Pascal. Emily had already started to fish around when Pascal was still alive. Try and see through Margaux if Kate is planning on coming back to New York. If she does, you need to act quickly Daniel for both our sakes".

"What if Mathis gets to her first"?

"I wouldn't worry about that Daniel. We have enough information on Mathis to convince Kate that he is a manipulator and will only bring her harm. She's a smart woman; she'll choose the right team when the time comes".

Daniel took a sip from his glass. "I hope you're right".

Kate looked at her watch. If her calculations were correct, Emily, Jack, Carl and Nolan would be arriving within minutes. They had texted her when they had left the airport. She finished the jug of lemonade she was preparing and put it in the fridge. She headed to the patio and watched Aiden and Juliette play together in the backyard. Aiden had been spending a lot of time with Juliette and the little girl was more than thrilled to have her dad around. She smiled watching the two of them sitting on a blanket in the grass having a tea party with Juliette's dolls. She was happy. Everything was finally coming back to somewhat of normality in her life. Yet she knew that it was not entirely over.

The doorbell rang and Kate turned around and headed for the front door.

"Can you believe the size of this place"? asked Nolan as he looked at the front of the house.

"It's beautiful". Said Emily.

The door opened and Kate stood in front of them in a beautiful white summer dress. Kate took Emily in her arms and hugged her.

Emily pulled back. "I'm really sorry".

Kate winked. "Clean slate, remember"?

She turned her attention to Jack and Carl. "You must be Jack. I'm Kate. It's a pleasure to finally meet you".

Jack smiled and could actually see a bit of Emily in her. "It's a pleasure to meet you too and thank you for having us here in your home".

She touched Carl's hand and he smiled. "It's my pleasure. And you are a real cutie you know that. And look at those beautiful eyes".

She turned to Nolan. "Nolan, the house is fully equipped with wi-fi if you need it".

He smiled. "You know how to rock my world".

She showed them in the hallway. Emily saw Aiden coming in from outside. He looked happy and relaxed. He joined them in the hallway.

"Emily, Jack, Nolan. It's good to see you all here. We prepared all the guest rooms on the west side of the house for you all".

Suddenly a little girl's voice was heard from outside. "Oh no! We've run out of cookies"!

Emily looked at Kate. "Juliette I presume"?

"Yes. She's having a tea party outside with her dolls".

Nolan looked at Aiden. "You Brits really have a way of imposing your tea everywhere".

Aiden laughed. "I swear I had nothing to do with it".

Juliette's voice was heard again. "Daddy! We've run out of cookies and Princess Lila is hungry"!

Aiden turned his head towards the backyard and yelled back. "I'll be right there sweetheart". He turned his attention to Kate, feeling damn well everyone's stare on him.

"Cupboard above the fridge and don't give her too many or she won't eat lunch".

He nodded, planted a kiss on her forehead and headed for the kitchen.

Emily was speechless and confused. Jack was just as curious but obviously in no position to ask any questions but Nolan and his boldness jumped in.

"Did she just call Aiden daddy? I assume that you two are together but isn't that a bit fast for her to call him that".

Kate knew that all of this would shock each and every one of them but this was partly the reason she had them come over. No more secrets.

"Nolan, Juliette is Aiden's daughter. She has always been".

Seeing their even more puzzled looks she continued. "It's a long story which I'm sure you all want to hear. Let's go outside, have some lemonade and I can explain".

Emily nodded and followed Kate. The rest followed.

Sitting on one of the patio chairs, Emily looked at Aiden with Juliette. Kate had just told them the whole story. None of them could have imagined the truth. But as she looked at Juliette, she could see Aiden and Kate. She didn't have anything of a Lemarchal.

Jack leaned in. "So Aiden never knew up until he came here. It must have been hard on you to keep such a secret".

Kate sighed. "Yes. Our lives have been filled with secrets and lies and it was very difficult to bear. But it was necessary to protect Juliette, Aiden and Emily. Had the truth come out, it would have been very easy for people to put two and two together and trail everything back to Emily. We all would have been in great danger. I'm thankful that Aiden understood this. It's terrible to keep a parent away from a child".

Emily smiled. "The important thing is that now you guys can live with one secret less. I'm happy for Aiden, for you. I'm happy for both of you".

"I never contacted him when I knew he was with you. I hope you get what I'm saying. I was in no way going to bring you apart".

"Kate, Aiden and I were together but we were for the wrong reasons. You two had a story together, a past way before me and I'm glad you have been able to reunite. You two deserve to be happy".

Kate smiled. "You too Emily. But I think you are nearly there".

She smiled seeing Jack put his arm around Emily.

Kate continued. "I think we all are where we should have been if none of this had ever happened".

Aiden came up the patio stairs, having left Juliette in a big conversation with Princess Lila. "You can't say that. Had all of this never happened, we would never have met".

"You are right but still it doesn't mean I wouldn't have wanted to rewrite part of it" said Kate as she put down her glass of lemonade.

She looked at her watch and stood. "I'm going to prepare dinner. Aiden, why don't you show them their rooms in the meantime"?

Emily stood. "I'll come help you with dinner, the men can take care of the luggage".

Once in the kitchen Emily looked at Kate and realized something was a bit off. "Kate what is it"?

"I don't know it must be all the latest developments".

"Hey, we're almost there and you know it. It's all fitting into place. Jack and I, Aiden and you. It's perfect".

Kate looked out the window the clouds at a distance were getting very dark and threatening. "That's the problem Emily, it's too perfect and way too easy. I think a storm is brewing and we're in for quite a ride and I'm not talking about the weather".

Emily looked out the window and understood very well what Kate was talking about. "We are a team, we are a family, we are going to unite our strengths and we will conquer".!


	9. Jealousy settles in

Kate was in the study on her computer when Nolan walked in. It was very early in the morning and they were the only ones up.

"I'm sorry Kate, I didn't know you were up. Am I disturbing you"?

Kate smiled. "No of course not. I was just looking for a place to live in The Hamptons".

Nolan grabbed a chair and sat down next to her. "You're thinking of moving permanently to Long Island"?

"Of course, my entire family is there. Emily, you, Aiden. I loved going there as a kid, I think that Juliette would love growing up there".

Nolan shrugged. "You know, I'm sure Aiden would follow you wherever you decided to go. How are you going to work things out when you get back to New York"?

Kate sighed. "To be honest, I really don't know. If we are going to want to live together we are going to have to be very careful and discreet. I can't blow my cover. I'll have the advantage that I don't live within eye view of Victoria like Emily does, but you know just as well as I do that it doesn't mean she won't have people spying in on me or Aiden. But aside from that, these past two weeks have been amazing and I'd have a hard time being away from Aiden and I know Juliette would too".

Nolan nodded. "Yes it's been great being here the past weeks. For once we can all just be who we really are without being afraid of letting anything show. I'm going to miss that when we go back to New York in a couple of days. Maybe I could stay here and guard the house".

Kate nudged him, like she would a brother. "You are way too important to us to have you stay here. What would we do without you"?

Aiden and Emily walked in. Aiden walked over to Kate and kissed her.

"Morning gorgeous. Have you found our future home yet"?

Emily smiled. "You're moving to Long Island"?

Kate nodded. "Yes. I want to be close to my family".

"Look maybe I'm meddling with what is none of my business but do you have the finances for a house in the Hamptons"?

Kate nodded again. "Yes. I have money put aside. I also just recently inherited of a big sum of money. Courtesy of Pascal Lemarchal".

She opened up her agenda and pulled out an envelope and passed it over to Emily. Aiden who was not aware of the letter stood next to Emily as she opened it.

"How much did he leave you"?

"Way too much if you ask me. But that's not the most important thing. Turn the page over".

Both Emily and Aiden's eyes grew wider. Aiden then looked at Kate.

"He knew all this time who you were"?

"Apparently so, but he never led anything on".

Emily looked again at the paper. "Do you know who Jane Masterson is"?

"No. The name doesn't ring a bell. I've searched the internet as much as I could but I couldn't find any trace of a Jane Masterson. Hopefully Nolan will find something when we get back to New York".

"Do you think Pascal told anyone who you really were"?

Kate shrugged. "I can't say. I didn't even know that he knew so if he told someone it's beyond my knowledge. Yet I think that if he had, and it was someone who was not on our side, I would have been in some kind of trouble already".

Aiden sat down in the sofa. Pascal knowing who Kate really was upset him a bit. It meant in the end that Pascal truly loved Kate. Had he known she was David Clarke's daughter maybe he would not have fallen in love with her, he would have fired her on the spot. But here, no, it was way different. He had known since day one and still it hadn't prevented him from falling in love with her. Had Pascal played Kate? Had it all been a masquerade or had he really fallen for Kate Clarke? A hint of jealousy hit him and he started being possessive. He realized that he truly loved Kate and couldn't imagine her with any other man. Initially her being with Pascal had not really disturbed him because it was part of a huge scheme for Kate and he was with Emily, but in the end it hadn't been for Pascal.

He looked at Kate. "Why do you think he stayed with you regardless of knowing that"?

"I don't know. He often told me that he had been able to redeem himself of past mistakes; I made him a better man. Now did he really love me or did he do it out of pity or redemption, who knows. It doesn't really matter anymore now does it"?

Aiden stood. He knew he shouldn't let it get to him, but it was. "I need to get some fresh air".

He left the room leaving Kate speechless. "Did I say or do something wrong"?

Nolan laughed. "Well, I'll be damned; Mathis has got a soft spot".

"What are you talking about Nolan"?

"Oh Kate it's so obvious. He's jealous".

"Jealous of what"?

"Jealous of what you had with Pascal. Look at it from his point of view. He fell in love with you five years ago all the while when you are already in love with Pascal for the so called mission. He puts all his feelings aside and, excuse my pointing this out, gets in a relationship with Ems. Pascal dies, you come back, his feelings resurface. Ems dumps him for Jack, who she has always loved, you flee to Italy, he comes after you and learns he has a daughter. He accepts this so well because he knows that Pascal was in love with someone you really were not and now he finds out that Pascal knew you were David Clarke's daughter and regardless of that fell in love with you for who you really were. Heck I'd be pissed off too".

Kate and Emily looked at each other even more confused. Leave it to Nolan to make a mess and turn something complicated in extremely complicated.

"I still don't get it Nolan".

Nolan rolled his eyes. "Kate up till now Aiden was the only one who had ever loved you, David Clarke's daughter, the real you. You were his. No one could take that away from him or so he thought. Since Pascal knew, Aiden didn't have the exclusivity. He's jealous is all".

"Fine but I'm not responsible for Pascal knowing that information. It doesn't change anything for me. Why should it for him? You men are so complicated"!

Nolan laughed. "Welcome to my world"!

Kate stood from her chair. "I should go talk to him".

Emily looked at her. "No. Let me".

Emily left the room and Kate walked over to the window and stared at Aiden pacing the garden. Emily joined him and they started to talk.

"I should be the one who is jealous".

Nolan put his arm around her. "Why do you say that"?

"Nolan, what Emily and Aiden have is special. They were together all those years. I had what a couple of months with Aiden. She knows things about him that I'm sure I don't. They will always have that special bond, that connection. Regardless of what they say, I know they were happy when they were together. He thinks that I don't know but I do know about his proposing to her".

Nolan took her shoulders and made it so she turned to face him. "Kate, no one knew how long this was going to last. You can't blame yourself or them for trying to have a life, even if it's not the one they would have preferred".

He took her hand and let her to his PC. He sat down and started typing away.

"Here, let me show you something".

Meanwhile Emily talked to Aiden.

"You want to talk about it"?

"There's nothing to talk about. I'm fine".

"Aiden, I know you too well. You have got to turn the page here. You finally have a chance at something I believe could be amazing with Kate. Don't blow it".

"I can't talk about it with you".

Emily was starting to get upset.

"Why the hell not"?

"Because I'm bound to say things that will hurt you and I don't want to".

"I want the truth. We have always been honest with each other. It should still be the case".

"There was nothing honest in all of this Emily".

"Tell me"!

Aiden yelled at her. "Truth? You want the truth? It broke my heart to see her leave Japan and return to Pascal,never knowing if she'd be in my life again. When you showed up and I found out who you were all I saw in you was some of the physical resemblances you had with her. How it was the closest I could be to her. She was the only one on my mind all of these years. Even when we were together, she was the one I thought about".

Emily sighed. "Aiden, I'm not stupid. OK so I didn't know all that because I never knew that I had a sister and even less that you and she had been involved. Had I known, things would have been different. We've all done things these past years out of comfort; we've been living lives by default. You didn't truly love me? Your marriage proposal was only because you couldn't be with Kate? I'm fine with that. The only thing I want is for all of us to be happy, to be a family. That's why I'm telling you not to blow it with Kate because of Pascal Lemarchal. Not only does she not deserve it but if you let it get to you, dead or alive, he wins".

"How can I forget she was with him, she was intimate with him"?

"Maybe you can't. But you won't have to be face to face with him ever. Whereas Kate has to face me and the fact that you and I were intimate. I think you have the better half of the deal, don't you"?

"I'm a complete idiot aren't I"?

"No, I don't think Kate believes so. I think she's scared. These two weeks have been quite a lot for her and for you to take in. She probably fears that it's too much for you to handle and you are going to get up and walk away from it all".

"I would never do that. This, all of this, it's all I have ever wanted".

"It's not me you need to say that to Aiden".

He looked up at the study window. He gave one last look at Emily and headed back towards the house.

Emily stayed there and looked out at the sunflowers. She was sad that her story with Aiden was over. They had always been a great team and their intimate moments had been fantastic even if very few. Yet she couldn't help but wonder who he was thinking about when they made love. Not that it made a difference anymore especially since she would never dare to ask him, but still she wondered. She in turn headed back for the house to go see Jack and Carl.

Nolan continued typing away and finally arrived at a file on the browser.

"Aiden used my PC every chance he got and at first I didn't understand why. He could have used Emily's but no he always used mine. Here take my place and click on the link".

He stood letting Kate take his spot. She clicked on the link and the screen went black. She waited and then it started. It was a slideshow full of pictures with her and a lot of them were recent. On some of them she was alone and on others she was with Pascal but they had been slightly cropped to remove him as much as could be from the picture. There were also newspaper clippings of all the charity work she had done in Paris. She looked up at Nolan.

"How is this possible"?

"I don't know. I guess he had someone in Paris follow you. I hacked his email and found that everyday someone was sending him pictures of you of that day. Don't' you see… all this time, it's you he's wanted. You were his first choice. You were the life and the one he dreamed of but he never knew if it would ever happen. I don't think you need to be jealous of Ems and him. You guys will be fine; you just have to get to know each other again".

"You are the only one I have ever wanted to be with. Nothing will change that"!

Kate turned around and saw Aiden standing behind them. Aiden looked at the screen and threw Nolan a mean look. Nolan closed his PC and grabbed it. Who knew what Aiden would do to it!

"That's my cue.. see you later"!

He fled the room leaving Kate and Aiden alone.

Aiden crouched next to Kate.

"All those pictures and newspaper clippings. Why? How"?

"When you left, I feared for you. Knowing that you were with him made my blood boil. I couldn't eat or sleep for days. Takeda then told me of a friend of his that lived in Paris who he could ask a favor to, someone to keep an eye on you. To me you were with Lemarchal and that meant that the Graysons were only a short step away. You have been spared, you have no idea what they are capable of but I've known for some time and they will erase anyone that gets in their way. You could have been that someone and I could never have lived with myself if something had happened to you. So I agreed and Fukeda followed you and sent me pictures every day. It was the only way for me to know you were OK. I don't want to lose you ever again. I love you"!

"I love you too and I'm not going anywhere"!

He leaned in and pulled her in his arms all the while kissing her.

He pulled back and looked at her. "Do we really need to go back to New York"?

Kate sighed. "Yes, unfortunately. I've been called in to an emergency board meeting at the Voulez office. I think that Margaux is going to discuss her strategy and her goals being the new CEO".

"What about a house. Did you find one"?

She nodded in the direction of her laptop. "What to do you think of that one? It's available and I like it. If I call New York today, we could be all set by the time we get there on Sunday".

He stood, headed for her laptop and looked at the house. It was within walking distance from Emily's place but secluded enough to be away from any Grayson lurking eyes. The interior was amazing and there were plenty of accommodations to keep them busy. It was perfect.

"I love it. Let's buy it! I have money put aside as well. If we combine, I'm sure we'll have more than enough"!

"Aiden, don't use your nest egg. I've got enough money".

"I'll be damned if my family's first home is paid by Pascal Lemarchal"!

"Fine, I understand but Aiden both our names can't figure on the deed. It's way too risky. The house deed needs to be in my name at least for the time being. We can change it later. I don't feel right about you paying and my name being the only one on the deed. Besides, if someone goes fishing for information, they'll see money came from you".

"I want to be able to contribute, what kind of man would I be if I let you pay for everything"?

"Don't be so macho! You can pay anything that comes up where your name doesn't need to be mentioned. And you know it's only out of caution that we are doing it this way. You may not want to lose me but I don't want to lose you either".

The rest of the week came and went in a flash.

Daniel sat at the breakfast table tired from a full week's work at Voulez, preparing for the board meeting scheduled on that following Monday.

Victoria arrived back from her manicure and beamed at Daniel.

"You are not going to believe it Daniel but guess who has just bought the old Jackson Manor".

"It's too early for guessing games, Mother".

She grabbed a cup and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Kate Fontaine"!

Daniel suddenly felt more awake than ever. "You are serious"?

"Yes. I happened to be sitting with Angela Neetles, the real estate agent and she happened to mention it. She also mentioned that it was registered as a full time residence and not vacation".

"So what you are saying is that Kate is permanently settling down in The Hamptons"?

"From the looks of it, yes. Your plan may just be possible now Daniel, but you are going to have to play it really well, she's a smart girl and I think a strong adversary".

"Don't worry mother. I think I can find a way to make this work to both our advantage".

By Sunday mid-afternoon, Kate and the rest of the group were back in The Hamptons. Thanks to the internet and a great organization, Kate had managed to buy the house, buy furniture and have everything put in place by the time they had pushed the manor's doors that afternoon. By early evening, once Aiden, Juliette and her had eaten dinner, the jetlag hit Juliette and she fell asleep in the couch.

"I'll go put her to bed while you finish tidying up".

"Good idea. I'm surprise she even lasted this long. I'm exhausted too" said Kate cleaning the table with a sponge.

Aiden shot her a sexy romantic look. "What? Tired? You're not sleeping tonight; we've got to inaugurate all the rooms of the house".

Kate laughed. "Ha! I bet you fall asleep before I do"!

With Juliette asleep in his arms he headed for the stairs. "You're on. You better be ready when I come back downstairs"!

He headed upstairs and Kate resumed her tidying up. As Kate put the leftovers in the fridge, the doorbell rang. She looked towards the staircase making sure it was empty before heading for the door.

"The word in town was that you had just bought and moved in. I thought you'd like a little housewarming gift".

She swallowed as she saw Daniel standing there with a bottle of tequila. He passed her and entered the house without being invited in.

"Well how considerate of you Daniel. I see that news does travel fast in the area. I've only been here a couple of hours and yet here you are bearing gifts".

"We should have a few".

He headed towards the kitchen as if he had always lived here and started to open the bottle of tequila.

"I'll take a rain check if you don't mind. I'm rather tired from the jetlag and unless otherwise changed, we have a very early board meeting tomorrow".

"No change to the board meeting no. Aw come on, I've come to make amends and apologize for what happened at the wake. Besides a few drinks and you'll sleep like a baby".

He opened a few cupboards looking for glasses. Kate looked towards the stairs again. How she wished that Aiden could come down and kick Daniel out but knew it wouldn't be the case.

Daniel served both glasses quite generously and headed for the sofa.

"You know it's very impolite to let a guest drink alone".

Aiden was at the top of the stairs and had been listening in from the beginning. He wanted to go down and punch Daniel in the face for being so pushy and also ruining his sex plans!

Kate knew she had to at least drink one or otherwise it would raise his curiosity.

"All right then but just one Daniel".

He gave her a glass and toasted her. "Here's to you and wonderful moments in The Hamptons".

He drank his in one gulp and eyed her. Kate never drank strong alcohol and new that this was going to be hard. She yanked her head back and swallowed. The tequila burned her throat like hell but she didn't let it show.

Not letting him know was going to be very difficult. The fact she hardly ever drank alcohol and the fatigue from the jetlag, were not a good mix. The room started to sway a little and she felt extremely tired.

Aiden felt helpless and like a lion in a cage. He wanted Daniel out of their home. It didn't take a brain surgeon to understand that he was trying to get Kate drunk… but why? Maybe he wanted her to miss the board meeting so he could have the rest of the board members to himself and win their trust over. If he managed to, he would have majority and wouldn't even need Kate's weigh in for the decision making. Or he wanted to take advantage of her. No matter which one it was, Aiden didn't like it. Had Juliette not been sound asleep, he would have told her to go down and ask for her mother's attention but he couldn't do that to her. He kept thinking at what he could do. Kate could handle Daniel but with a glass or two of tequila he wasn't so sure.

Daniel filled up the glasses again eyeing Kate from the corner of his eye. He could tell that she was getting a bit woozy.

"Let's have another".

Kate sat up in the sofa all the while her head spinning. "No, Daniel. Really that's fine. I appreciate you stopping by. We'll see each other at the board meeting tomorrow".

"Great idea. Let's toast to tomorrow's board meeting".

He placed the glass in Kate's hand. "Come on Kate, you must be used to all those business dinners with Pascal. I'm sure there was some heavy drinking at times. Let's toast to Pascal and Margaux and the future success of Voulez"!

Kate knew he was defying her and she wanted to come out a winner. She could probably take another glass but then it had to stop or she would not be able to function any more.

She lifted her glass. "Here's to Voulez"! She drank it in one shot and put the glass back on the table. The second glass burned less but sent her in a whirl.

Daniel put his glass down without drinking it and leaned in towards Kate. He placed his mouth close to her ear and whispered.

"You are a beautiful woman Kate. I can see what an important businessman like Pascal saw in you. He was a very lucky man. I'm so looking forward to working with you. Maybe you could my personal assistant".

Kate couldn't say anything. Her eyes were semi-closed, she was really tired and high on tequila. Daniel kissed her neck gently and sensually. It sent an alarm signal in Kate and she stood up instinctively and found it in herself the strength to walk somewhat straight to the front door and open it.

"Well thank you Daniel for your visit. I'd best call it a night, I'm sure you'll understand. I'll see you tomorrow morning".

He stood, not entirely thrilled but not unhappy either. It was the first step in the direction he wanted. He had found her weak point and planned on using it.

"Goodnight Kate".

Kate closed the door and slid to the floor. Aiden came rushing down the stairs and joined her.

"Are you alright"?

"Do I look alright"?

He helped her up and walked her over to the kitchen. He served her a big glass of ice water.

"Here, drink this and then you'll take a shower, it should help reduce the effect of the alcohol".

She did as she was told and with his help climbed upstairs to their room, stripped down and headed for the shower.

"I couldn't see anything, did I miss anything important"?

"No. I think he was just coming to test me and make sure I remember he's around".

She looked at Aiden from inside the shower. The ice cold water she drank and the shower were indeed starting to reduce the buzz she was feeling.

"You look upset. What's wrong"?

"Nothing. He just blew away our special evening".

Kate laughed. "Is that all you think about"?

Aiden smiled. "Hey, we've got 5 years to make up for Love".

She smiled back. "Well then, we can start by inaugurating the bathroom". She leaned out towards him and pulled him in the shower fully clothed. They started to kiss as she helped him take his clothes off. Kate didn't know if it was because of the alcohol still in her blood, but their lovemaking that night both in the shower and in their bed had been amazing!

Daniel walked in the mansion. When he reached the stairs to the first floor, Victoria arrived in the foyer.

"How did it go"?

"Just as I expected". He continued towards the corridor then turned back and looked down at his mother. "She's got very soft skin".

He winked and walked away. He could see why Pascal had fallen for her and been with her for so long. Kate was that kind of woman. The kind that men wanted to be with, wanted to touch and caress. Heck it was the kind of woman his father would have totally gone for. Still he wondered why Aiden Mathis was looking for her. Maybe he too had spotted her and wanted her. But Mathis would never have that chance, because not only was he going to seduce Kate, but once that was done, he was going to break her for his mother's sake.


End file.
